


A Piece of Cake

by Wolf_of_Winterfell



Series: Cake [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bakery, Cake, Controlling, Dragons, F/M, Heartbreak, Intimidation, Isolation, Loneliness, Lust, Rebound Sex, Sexytime, Slow Burn, Tension, joffrey is a prick, physical violence, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/Wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern fic, set in an AU.</p>
<p>Sansa has escaped Joffrey and owns a bakery, making celebration cakes and other baked goodies.</p>
<p>Her business is booming but her lovelife is lacking.</p>
<p>A familiar face walks in one day and throws her world into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty fic, meant to be easy-ish going. 
> 
> So much for the diet, I need cake now :(

Sansa was daydreaming, savouring the rare spare minutes between completing the elaborate finish on an elegant birthday cake and her next consultation. It was very rare that she allowed herself to be idle.

She bought the old bakery from a retiring breadmaker. The facilities had been basic and leaning toward the rustic, it had taken a solid month of gutting it and getting it ready, pulling in favours from everyone she knew. Theon and Robb had been the demolition crew, stripping the building back to a bare shell. Jon's friends Pyp and Grenn had built the counters and display stands, she also owed them for laying the floor when her contractor let her down.

Arya's boyfriend Gendry had installed all of the industrial appliances she needed. He had been invaluable in chivving along the other workers and volunteers, sourcing all the paints and materials. Sansa wasn't sure how much of that was to impress Arya. He had been relentless in his pursuit of the best deals, aware that Sansa was sinking every penny into the business and stood to lose everything if it didn't work.

As Sansa stared blindly at the wall, she thought of the night before the big opening. The assortment of family, friends and other who had helped her warmed her heart, the only people missing were her parents. When the decorators let her down, the shop had been filled with helpers. Jon brought Ygritte, Pyp, Grenn, Sam and Gilly. Robb, Theon and Jeyne all chipped in. Arya and Gendry bought a person called Hot Pie. He was the only other person as interested in baking as she was. He almost wept when he saw the Dragon Fire 3000 industrial oven, he ran a hand over the shiny stainless steel handle and lapsed into an awed, reverent silence. 

Gendry had taken charge again, instructing everyone to grab a paintbrush or roller and get the paint on the walls. The shop was a decent size, most of it was kitchen but the space by the doorway housed a few tables and chairs. They had all worked relentlessly until 3am but it was finally done.

Sansa looked at the shop before her and knew she had made the right choice. A soft yellow adorned the walls in the seating area. The large chalkboard punctuated the wall, bearing her neat script with specials and offers. She chose a clean cream colour for the food preparation area. Her sign outside ran the length of the shop front, above the large windows. A small blue bird sat atop the D in the name 'Direwolf Bakehouse'. It was a harsh sounding name but it had ties to her family, she hadn't explained the bird to anyone, enjoying the secret touch of whimsy it allowed her.

........

 

Snapping back to reality with the tinkling sound of the bell above the doorway, she looked up and smiled. It was Hot Pie.

"Miss Sansa. I was hoping to catch you. Is it a bad time?" His eyes darted around.

"Call me Sansa. I have a spare few minutes. Are you ok?" Sansa placed her hands in the large pocket in the front of her apron.

"I was hoping to ask you a favour, if you please. I mean, err. Ehm." Hot Pie was tying himself up in knots.

"Come on Hot Pie, I wouldn't have been able to open on time if you hadn't helped. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine". Sansa smiled as he visibly relaxed, his shoulders sagged under the weight of the released tension. 

"I was hoping - if I can - whether you'd let me help you? Or watch you! I'd love to come and see what you do. I read the review in the Westerosi Reporter, you made the Khaleesi her wedding cake didn't you? I can bake but nothing near your standard. Please don't think I'm stupid". Hot Pie's face fell, Sansa realised that he was anticipating automatic rejection.

"I'll tell you what Mr Pie. Arya has told me how you're a demon in the kitchen. I have finished my bakes for the day. If you have time now, I'd like you to make me something, anything you want. I have 2 conditions. 1 - clean up after yourself. 2 - I have a wedding cake consultation coming in soon, please keep the noise down." Sansa smiled as she stood aside for him to pass the counter.

"Y. Y. You want me to bake for you, in your kitchen?" Hot Pie was incredulous.

"Only if you're up for it! Everything you need should be there, use the ingredients you can find to make something". 

Hot Pie didn't need asking twice, he sped past her and threw himself into the kitchen. Sansa chuckled, remembering her enthusiasm when she used to help her mother bake and cook.

As she heard Hot Pie's muffled exclamations at the equipment and set up,  she started to wonder whether the couple for the wedding cake consultation appointment would show, they were late. Consultations for cakes with Sansa were quite hard to come by now. The Khaleesi's cake she had made had been seen in magazines and TV shows around the world. Daenerys Targaryen and her husband, Drogo, were the IT couple. The violet eyed beauty had strolled into her store only a month after it opened with her striking fiance. Sansa was so charmed by them that she would have made them 1000 cakes. Daenerys and Drogo were clearly deeply in love with each other and hadn't been impressed by their local bakery. Since Joffrey, Sansa had developed an acute sense of reading people and she saw nothing but honesty and sincerity in the couple, coupled with their obvious devotion to each other.

The 4 tiered creation had taken hours to finish. Unusually for a wedding cake,  they had requested a vanilla frosting on a simple sponge, with a subtle chili kick. Sat atop the cake were 2 handmade dragons. A third was positioned on the edge of the cake, poised as if it would take flight. Daenerys had been very specific in their design and look, Sansa was only too happy to comply. Most of the hours spent finishing the cake were to detail the glossy scales on the cream, green and black dragons. Their combined tails coiled intricately around the cake, finishing at the largest layer at the base. Sansa had been very nervous when the couple came to approve the final cake. It was an expensive, high profile wedding and the media attention was already out of control. Daenerys said nothing when she saw it, her smile frozen in place. Drogo was stony faced and focused his attention on his fiancee. Sansa's heart sank.

Daenerys enquired whether she could taste some of it. With a heavy heart, Sansa fetched the minature version she had produced for them. It was an exact replica but stood at no more than a hand's length tall. She had presented the cake to the couple and given them napkins and forks. She watched them delicately cut in to the small cake and take a bite each. Silently, Sansa panicked that the hint of chili was too subtle.

Daenerys turned to her and said, "Sansa. This cake is exactly what I wanted! I had a picture of what I wanted in my head but I can't believe you've managed to produce it exactly! It tastes divine. You have honoured us with such a beautiful cake. I want you to be a guest at our wedding". Daenerys enveloped her in a hug, while Drogo snuck in for another few mouthfuls of cake.

The wedding was just as huge and lavish as she had expected. Sansa had come to realise that the dragons represented Daenerys' heritage and that was the reason they were so important. The cake had taken centre stage in the reception and guests gravitated towards her after, asking her for business cards or giving her theirs. The happy couple had mentioned Sansa's bakery extensively in the following months. Images of the dragon cake adorned the front of baking magazine, style guides and internet pages. Sansa's advertising budget was zero but the Dragon cake produced the type of publicity that money couldn't buy. Business was still booming as a result and for that, Sansa would always be deeply in their debt.

.............

The door bell tinkled again and brought her attention back to the present, she was greeted a a couple. She was just as dumbstruck as the man standing in front of her. The woman's face didn't register as she stared into a familar face, partly scarred by burns..


	2. Collision Course

"Hello? I'm Alys." The woman in front of her brought her from her trance. Sansa wasn't sure how long she had been staring at him for.

"Pardons, please forgive me. Are you here for the consultation?" Sansa was finding it hard to think straight. The man standing before her had always had an effect on her, it had been a while.

The woman nodded vigourously as Sansa showed them to a table. She turned back to the coffee machine at the counter and was grateful of the excuse to collect herself while she gathered refreshments. She could feel a familiar tingling on her back, baring the weight of his stare. She didn't need to turn around to know that his eyes were boring into her back. 

"Welcome to Direwolf Bakehouse. What can I do for you today?" Sansa shook the shock from her voice and slipped into the familiar consultation mode as she joined them at the table, placing drinks before them.

"My fiance and I would love you to make a wedding cake for us. I saw the cake you made for Daenerys Targaryen and said to Sandor that we just had to track you down and have you make ours". Alys was beaming.

"Of course. Congratulations on your impending wedding Alys and you, Sir". The icy wash of dread that flooded her system caught Sansa off guard.

"I'm no buggering Sir, little bird". Sandor was taking in every inch of her face.

"Little bird? What's that? Gods dammit Sandor, why do you have to be so rude all the time! Do you know how long it took me to even get an appointment here? I should have left you at home. Don't you dare ruin it for me, just because you couldn't care any less about a cake". Alys gave Sandor a scolding that Sansa wouldn't have wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Unabashed, Sandor didn't seem to have heard anything she said. He openly stared at the front of the apron she was wearing. "You have a little bird on your apron". 

Sansa smiled. "It was a nickname once from a person who was everything to me". Sandor met her eyes and looked like he's been slapped. She decided that she wouldn't be the one to explain their history to the excited woman sat before her. Alys was craning her neck towards the kitchen. No, he showed no sign of revealing their previous knowledge of each other, overfamiliarity in front of a bride was never a good idea.

Alys barely let Sansa get a word in edgeways, she steamed ahead in a monologue about Daenerys and Drogo, cake colours and flavours, their wedding plans and Sansa's hair. Sandor looked like he hadn't heard a word, Sansa figured he was used to tuning his finacee out. It was draining, Alys seemed to enjoy the sound of her own voice and the woman barely had to pause for air! As the cacophony of her voice ceased for a split second, Sansa jumped in, "Well, if you'd like, I have some samples of the cake I make here if you'd like to try some?" She didn't wait for a response before she jumped up and ran to grab the plates she had laid out in the kitchen. Behind her, she could hear Alys hissing a further reprimand at her intended.

As she went behind the counter, she caught Hot Pie. "Hot Pie!" She whispered quietly but urgently as he turned around to her. "For the love of all the Gods, I beg you to ring the office phone and answer it. Say it's important, Arya needs to speak to me. Please!" He nodded mutely. "I can't sit here with them for much longer, I need an excuse to get them to leave as quick as possible". Hot Pie raised his eyebrows quizzically but nodded again all the same.

............

 

She grabbed the two plates and forks, along with a handful of napkins. She sat down and realised uncomfortably that Sandor's eyes were trained on her face.

"Here we have a chocolate sponge, it's somewhat unconventional but it's getting much more popular. The other is a vanilla sponge. Have a taste and see what you think, I can make any flavour you'd like to try". She handed Alys a fork and held one out to Sandor. As he took it from her, his fingers brushed the palm of her hand for a while longer than was comfortable, she felt a blush start to bloom on her cheeks. His touch was surprising delicate and soft, just as she remembered it. Alys had already dug in and was raving about the delicate flavour of the chocolate and how Westerosi Bride had chocolate wedding cakes on their "Hot" list for this season. 

Sansa pulled her hand away from Sandor's and folded her hands neatly in front of her. On cue, she heard a phone ring. Hot Pie came barrelling over. "Excuse me" he acknowledged the couple sat before him. "Sansa, a Mr Grenn is on the phone, says he needs to speak to you as a matter of urgency". Sansa nodded and she heard Sandor snort. 

"Please do excuse me for a few moments. Continue sampling by all means". She rose and followed Hot Pie into the kitchen.

"Thanks Hot Pie, I owe you one". She smiled at him. 

"Sansa, there really is someone on the phone for you." Hot Pie motioned at the phone, laying passant on the countertop.

"Hello Grenn, what can I do for you?" Sansa like her brother's friend, he was a happy sort.

"Hi Sansa, I was hoping you could rush a cake order for me please? I hate to ask because i know you're busy but it's my parent's anniversary. I was in charge of the cake and I forgot, if I take a store bought one to them then my dad is likely to slit my throat". Grenn was sheepish.

"No problems. What did you want and when did you need it for?" Sansa nodded and scribbled the details down. She gave Grenn her email address and he promised to send over a picture. They exchanged farewells and she replaced the  phone on the receiver.

As she made her way back to her guests, she was aware of a strained atmosphere at the table. She addressed them both, "Please excuse me for taking that phone call, I wouldn't normally but it was important." Sandor snorted again.

Alys kicked him deftly under the table and glared at him. "No problems Sansa, we have a few details about the cake that we need to discuss but I'll email you the final details and confirmation if that's ok?" Alys smiled at her.

"Of course". Sansa stood up and shook Alys's hand warmly. "My turnaround time is around 2 weeks, depending on the cake and how busy I am, it's normally best to call and check,". She held a hand out to Sandor, he stared at it.

"Sandor!" Alys hissed at him.

He extended his hand and enveloped her small hand in his. He was very warm, Sansa felt a tingle pass through her body. She waved as they left and bolted the door behind them, not missing the backwards glance that Sandor threw her as they walked away.

 

............

 

Sighing, she cleared the table and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Wow!" She was shocked by the sight of Hot Pie, sat at a bench. In front of him was the most beautiful pie that Sansa had ever seen.

"Sansa! I didn't think you'd be finished yet. Sorry my pie is rubbish, I shouldn't insult you with it" Hot Pie's eyes were downcast.

"Nonsense! I don't normally make pies, slice me some up and I'll get the drinks in". Sansa grinned at him, she hadn't eaten since lunch and her stomach was protesting.

As she placed 2 mugs of coffee on the bench, her mouth watered in anticipation of the pie.

Hot Pie presented her with a slice. A golden, flaky crust contained juicy chunks of tart apple. As she raised the fork to her lips, she got a waft of another flavour. When she placed it in her mouth, the buttery pastry crust melted in her mouth. The sharpness of the apples was exactly right, Sansa hated oversweetened pies, they taste so fake. As she chewed, a hit of warm toffee sauce coated her mouth. She swallowed the bite and thought about what she had just eaten

Hot Pie was watching her reaction intently, he looked worried.

"Hot Pie". As she looked at him, he was cringing. "That was the best pie I've ever tasted!" 

"Really?" Hot Pie looked stunned.

"Yes! Welcome to the Direwolf Bakehouse team! In case you were in any doubt, that's you and me". Sansa grinned.

Mercifully, Hot Pie didn't ask about the consultation or her strange behaviour regarding the couple she was sat with. Her stomach was knotted and Sansa doubted she knew where to begin explaining it all to him, she had barely made sense of the interaction herself.


	3. Closing Time

It had been only a few days since Hot Pie had joined the Bakehouse and in that time, he had developed quite a following. He produced several beautiful pies in exquisite flavours. Customers piled in for whole pies for family dinners just as much as they did for single slices at lunch time. The waft of fresh pies baking often brought in hungry neighbours from adjoining shops. With Hot Pie manning the counter after his baking was complete, Sansa was free to focus on the celebration cakes that the Bakehouse was known for.

At 4.30pm, Hot Pie left for the day, leaving Sansa to wait for Grenn to pick up the cake he ordered. As the bell tinkled, Sansa grabbed the cake box and headed to the counter. Sure enough, Grenn's cheeky grin greeted her.

"Sansa! I can't thank you enough. Can I see it?" 

Nodding, Sansa opened the cake box and showed Grenn the cake he ordered. A printout of the picture of a pile of books he had sent her was taped to the top of the box. She had replicated it exactly, from the details of the pages to the crinkles and irregularities on the spine. Sansa had immaculate attention to detail and had replicated the nuances of the covers exactly. She observed Grenn, who was raking over every single detail with his eyes.

"Wow! I'm stunned. Your work is amazing, Sansa. How much do I owe you?" Grenn reached to his back pocket for his wallet.

"What? No! I haven't forgotten everything you did for me before I opened. It's on the house, with my thanks, it's the least I can do. I hope your parents like it." Sansa smiled at him sincerely, she believed it was important to return kindness. 

"Really? Wow! Come here!" He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a big hug. He smelled good and his beard tickled her neck. She returned his embrace, glad that he liked the cake she had made his parents. No matter how many rave reviews and magazine features her work received, she was always nervous when presenting the finished cake to the recipient. 

A rough voice rasped, "I thought this was a bakery, not a knocking shop." 

Sansa pulled away quickly, the voice was etched into her memory. She didn't need to look over to see Sandor, leaning against the doorframe, his grey eyes searching hers. Grenn turned around and bristled at the sight of him.

"What's the matter loverboy, pissed I interrupted?" A cruel smirk twisted Sandor's features.

Grenn met his gaze unflinchingly. "I could answer that but it's really none of your business, is it big fella?"

Blind fury clouded Sandor's eyes, Sansa knew she had to step in before it became the bloodbath she knew it would be.

"Grenn, I'll speak to you soon , let me know what your parents think." As she spoke to him, Grenn's eyes didn't leave Sandor's face. She had to hand it to him, there weren't many who would eyeball Sandor so openly and for so long. There were even fewer who would walk away from doing so unscathed, or with the ability to walk at all.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him. I'll wait til you've finished and  help you lock up". As the words left Grenn's lips, Sandor snarled.

"No! Grenn, thanks for your concern but Sandor and I go way back. I'll be fine". Sansa placed her hand on Grenn's chest, trying to take his attention away from Sandor. His eyes snapped back on to her face and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

"You have my number if you need me. I'll be in touch". Sansa could hear a growl forming in Sandor's throat at the contact.  Grenn moved away, taking the cake box with him. As he passed Sandor in the doorway, he stopped and fixed him with a triumphant smirk. The two stood staring at each other, the air in the shop shimmered with testosterone and open hostility until Grenn opened the door. After a pause, he addressed Sandor. "If I find out that you've hurt her, then there isn't anywhere you can hide that I won't find you". His voice was neutral as he continued to stare Sandor down. With that, Grenn passed through the door, giving Sansa a small wave as he went.

Sandor closed the door and locked it, flipping the sign on to closed, his eyes didn't leave her face.


	4. Distance

As he walked over to the counter, she felt a wave of uncertainty wash over her. She smiled at his brooding face. "Has Alys sent you with more wedding cake ideas?"

"No". Sandor's eyes were fixed on hers.

"Then I'm going to need a clue as to why you're here". It had been a long day and her normally limitless patience was running thin.

"What the fuck was that?" His voice was sneering and cruel, she knew it well. It was the go-to persona he used as a shield, few penetrated his hard exterior. Sansa had and she knew this wasn't him, not really. It was the fierce shell he used to intimidate and alienate people. It wouldn't work, no matter how hard he tried. No, he had come here for a reason and not liked what he found.

"No, it's been too long a day for riddles. You're going to have to narrow it down for me". Sansa was tired and not in the mood for games.

"That fucking shit that was in here just. Who was he? You were touching his chest, why didn't you just fuck him? May as well have." 

Sansa thought about a response. "Why does it matter to you? You don't know him, you don't know me anymore." Yes, she was going to make him spell it out. She knew exactly how to dissolve the antagonistic jeer and break down his defences but couldn't bring herself to make it easy for him. Not now.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He took a few steps forward and came to rest on the other side of the counter, leaning on his outstretched palms.

"No. But he could be soon, I like him and he's been good to me." Her mother used to say that the truth is the best courtesy you can give. He didn't like courtesies and she suspected he wouldn't like her answer either.

He balled a fist and brought it down hard on the counter, Sansa didn't flinch. She learned long ago that Sandor's response to emotional uncertainty was to lash out at his environment. 

"I don't know if it escaped your notice Sandor but I'm making your wedding cake. You brought your fiancee here. You know, the one you are marrying soon. I will date who I damn well please - no. I don't owe you an explanation, not anymore." Sansa lost her composure. 

"I forgot how fucking beautiful you are when you're fired up. You're fucking beautiful all the time". Sandor's face softened, his defences had dissolved. This was the true face of the man she had known and loved, not many people got to see it.

"This isn't an appropriate conversation to have with an almost married man". 

"It didn't stop us when you were with Joffrey". Sandor was firm.

"You know exactly what Joffrey did to me. I can't believe you're comparing you marrying Alys - because you want to - with me being Joffrey's prisoner". Sansa started to tear up at the memory of times gone by, she'd worked hard to forget Joffrey. "After Joffrey died, we were together for 2 years before you left me. Don't forget that Sandor, not the other way around. You didn't want me and now you don't want anyone else to have me? That's not how it works. You broke my heart". Sansa clumsily wiped a tear off her cheek with the back of her hand.

Sandor reached out and touched her face. Gently, he wiped away a tear with a large finger. "I know". 

"I'm happy to make your wedding cake if you really want me to, even though there's dozens of other bakeries in the city. But you can't roll in here, give my friends a hard time and tell me who I can hug for God's sake! Who do you think you are?" Sadness was merging with anger for Sansa, she needed to get him out.

"The biggest cunt on the planet. I had the best girl in the world and I let her go because I was fucking stupid. This was a bad idea. I called in to cancel the cake, the wedding is off." 

"I'm sorry it didn't work out". Sansa said softly. "You deserve to be happy".

"I'm not". Sandor leaned over the counter and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered on her skin, Sansa's hand went automatically to the scarred part of his face and she stroked it gently. The same gesture, a physical throwback to a time when they were close, now they were virtual strangers. She didn't miss the overwhelming sadness that the sentiment brought her. Her hand had reacted without conscious thought, her body betraying her to gain the contact she had craved from him for so long. He pulled away hesitantly and strode to the door, pausing briefly to take a last look at her, then he was gone. Again.

..................

 

The phone rang. Grenn rang to make sure she was ok. As she looked at the clock, she realised it had been an hour since Sandor had left. She'd been sat at the counter where he'd left her, time had slipped by unnoticed. Sansa barely took in anything Grenn said, she thanked him and made her excuses to put the phone down.


	5. Arya

"Sansa? Sansa?" 

The doorhandle rattled. Arya's voice echoed as she moved further into the room.

"Sansa!"

Her sister's usually immaculate room was a mess. Her sister lay heaped in the middle of the bed, cocooned by a quilt.

"Gods Sansa! What died in here?" She addressed the lump in the bed.

"FUCK OFF!" Sansa shouted. Her gentle, ladylike sister. Arya's mouth twitched with momentary amusement.

"Spill it sis, when did you see the Hound?" 

That got her attention. The lump squirmed and contorted until a flash of face and flaming hair were visible. "What did you say?" 

"The Hound. When did you see him? He's the only person who can do this to you. His vernacular gives you away." Arya spoke slowly.

"Yesterday. At the Bakehouse". Sansa retreated into the quilt fortress.

"Yesterday? Yesterday was Sunday and the Bakehouse was closed anyway. You've been in bed for almost two days". It wasn't like Sansa to fall apart like this, Arya had seen it only once before. Her sister had their mother's famous poise and composure. This was bad, very bad.

"Well, I don't care. I saw him. He was getting married. Now he's not. Then he left again." The quilt muffled the sound of the sobs but the bed was shaking.

"Sansa, you have to pull yourself together". Arya's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Hot Pie is swamped at the Bakehouse. You can't expect him to cope alone, he's only just started".

"No!" 

Arya tried a different tack. She strode over to the bed and ripped the quilt off her sister. "Gods be damned Sansa! Look at youself, you're a mess!" Her hair was lank and stringy, her skin was dull and mascara from two days ago was still smeared over her face. Sansa's eyes were red rimmed and puffy. It was worse than Arya had expected. "You smell like nothing on this Earth! When's the last time you showered?" Sansa's eyes were downcast. "I'm glad our parents aren't here right now to see you brought so low by an ex, you've let one man do this to you. Your inheritance is tied to your shop's success, don't squander what our parents left you because of HIM. He left you once, that's on him. If you let him do this to you again, then it's on you". 

Arya spun around and turned on her heel. As she put her hand on the door handle, she turned back to Sansa. "I know I'm not very good at comforting you and knowing how to say exactly the right thing like Mother was. I don't have Father's wisdom. I miss them too. All we have at the moment is each other and the boys. I won't watch you self destruct because of a man. I'm sorry but I can't. I'll go and help Hot Pie until you figure out what you want".  She left quickly, not allowing Sansa to speak.

..................

 

"Hot Pie! I'm dying out here!" Arya had been thrust straight into work as soon as she reached the Bakehouse. 

Hot Pie had frantically been trying to bake, serve customers and answer the phones for most of the morning. As a result, the shop was littered with dirty crockery and spills on the tablecloths, the phone was ringing off the hook and something smelled like it was burning. He yelled something non committal. 

Arya had cleared the shop of the dirty crockery but hadn't had chance to run it through the dishwasher, they were running out of plates and cups. She served the customers standing at the counter and prayed that they wouldn't be staying. The empty tables they did have were dirty. As she heard the bell go over the door, she was relieved. "Gendry! Am I glad to see your face!" 

His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her and his handsome face cracked into a grin. "I should hope so! You don't just love me for my looks do you?"

"Your hands! I need your hands! Right now". She was rushed in her speech.

One of his eyesbrows shot up at her statement,  something he knew drove her wild.

She thrust a cloth and cleaning spray into his hands. "I'm begging you. Please give each empty table a thorough wipedown ! We're swamped here!"

"Where's Sansa?" He asked.

"Long story, tell you later. Go!" She shooed him away. She shot into the kitchen as the last customer left the counter and hurriedly stacked the dishwasher faster than ever before. She relaxed slightly as the fastcycle started cleaning. 

She looked over at Hot Pie, he was frazzled. His glasses were slipping down his nose and he was leaning on the bench in front of an array of finished bakes. "Hot Pie! Help me put those out on display. Then have a break, you look shattered." Wordlessly, he nodded.  Between them, they took the baked goods into the shop and displayed them. Gendry was finishing up his table cleaning and started on the counter. "Hot Pie, go and put your feet up. Answer the phone if it goes, take messages and tell them that Sansa has a day off and will return their call". Nodding again, he scuttled off into the kitchen, no doubt glad of a chance to rest.

"Arya, what happened here? Where's Sansa?" Gendry had concern etched onto his face.

Arya pulled him through the counter and they stood conspiratully by the coffee machine. "When Sansa was here on Saturday,  her ex came in with his fiancee to order a wedding cake. He came back again when Grenn was here to cancel the cake but they had a argument."

"Over a cake?" Gendry was confused.

"No! Silly bull. This ex was the love of Sansa's life.  He left her suddenly after 2 years together, no explanation.  He walked out one day without a word and got his friend to pick up his stuff from their apartment. He disappeared into the ether, until a couple of days ago. She's taking it very hard, won't leave her room". 

"That's rough". Concern for his girlfriend's sister was etched on his face.

"I can only have today off, Jaqen can't spare me for tomorrow as well". She started.

"I've got to get back to work now but I can help clean and close later on if you need me". He wrapped his arms around Arya and gave her a hug.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her. She needs to snap out of it". She buried her face in his neck, reassured by his presence.

As she held on to him, his phone rang in his pocket. "That will be work, I'll drop by after work unless I hear any different". He dropped a kiss on her forehead and went out of the door, waving as he went.

The remaining few hours slid by in a haze of answering phone calls and serving customers. Hot Pie was exhausted, so he cleaned the kitchen and Arya sent him home. She was glad that they had managed to get the shop and kitchen looking like Sansa had left it. 

All day, the customers had enquired about Sansa and asked Arya to pass on their regards to her, she'd had to tell them that Sansa had taken a personal day off. The first one since the Bakehouse had opened. Her sister had a way with people, a knack of showing interest, earning their regard quickly and becoming part of their life. It was one trait of her sister's that Arya wished she had, everyone who met Sansa loved her instantly. Except Joffrey. Arya shuddered, she was glad that prick was dead and buried.

With Gendry's help, they moved all the tables, swept and mopped. As she turned the light off and locked the door, she looked into the empty shop her sister had created and wondered what the future held for her sister and her business.

 

............

 

As Arya and Gendry got back to their house, they noticed that the lights were all off. Sansa must be asleep, for a change.

Arya bounded lightly up the stairs and went to check on her. As she rapped her knuckles on the door, she couldn't hear any noise coming from inside the room, no expletives from her sister's mouth either. Gingerly, she pressed the handle down and crept in. To her surprise, the Sansa shaped lump on the bed was absent. The bedding had been washed and the bed was made. Sansa's room was back to being spotlessly clean and smelling of the lemon cleaning products she favoured. The room had been aired and no linger smelled of dejection and misery. Smiling, Arya closed the door behind her and went to tell Gendry the good news.


	6. Light Up The Dark

Sansa smoothed her damp hair down and pulled the hood of her jacket up. It was pitch black but there was somewhere she needed to visit.

Picking carefully along the path, she veered off and headed up to the Weirwood tree on the hill. As she found the spot, she knelt down and placed a single red rose on the grave of her parents. She sat silently, staring at the headstone by the glow of the light behind her. 

"I'm not sure how it came to this, you'd be ashamed of how I have behaved. I neglected my duty and let Arya and Hot Pie take over because I'm too weak". She stuffed her hands into her pockets. "You'd both be here still if it wasn't for Joffrey, that's my fault too. I've robbed my brothers and sister of parents because I was stupid." Tears ran silently down her face. "I lost you because I thought I was in love with Joffrey but he turned out to be a psychopath who didn't want competition for my affection, even from you. I loved Sandor with all my heart but he left me and now I don't know who I am anymore. I saw him twice briefly and I fell to pieces, you wouldn't think I was a Stark or Tully. I'm pathetic".

She sat silently for a couple of minutes. "I'm a curse to anyone who is stupid enough to spend time with me. Arya said I'm wasting the inheritance you left me. She's right. It's just one more thing I am screwing up and one more way I am insulting your memory". She sat reflecting on recent events and realised she needed to put her energy into the Bakehouse. As she stood up, she gave her parent's headstone a pat. 

As she strolled through the length of the cemetary, she allowed her eyes to wander to the mausoleum.  Normally she made a conscious effort to wipe its existence clean from her memory. On a whim, she walked over.

The white marble mausoleum housed dead Lannisters. As such, it was a hopelessly extravagant display of their wealth. It was old but well maintained.  several marble columns reached up and touched the roof. Ornate iron gates encircled the structure,  normally prevented nosy onlookers from passing to close to the Lannister family resting place but this time, they were open. She passed through lightly, alert and ready to bolt.

The inner door between the largest marble columns was also ajar. Sansa cracked the door open further and winced as it made a creaking noise. She was about to turn and run to the safety of her car when she was grabbed and pulled in.

 

..............

 

Sansa didn't remember passing out but she came around with a start. She was sat on a marble bench in the inner sanctum of the large mausoleum, a single central skylight allowed moonlight to stream in and light the room.  As she looked around, she saw vaults lining every inch of the wall. Most of the Lannister names she was unaware of. As her eyes rested on some of the the polished brass nameplates of the ones she did know, she shuddered. Joanna, Cersei, Joffrey, Tywin. With the exception of Joanna, they were Lannisters she hated, responsible for her suffering and the death of her parents.

A noise behind her made her jump. "Easy, little bird". Sandor stepped out of the shadows. "Why are you visiting dead Lannisters in the middle of the night?"

Sansa considered her response. "Why are you? The door was open".

"You shouldn't be here by yourself, it's dangerous." His eyes were troubling, the calm grey had been replaced by storms and darkness.

"Yeah well, I've done alright over the last couple of years, it's not your concern. Excuse me". She stood up and started walking towards the door. 

He caught her wrist as she left. "Have you got that lovesick lad waiting outside for you?" 

She stared pointedly down at her wrist, he let it go. "Bye".

As she left, she gave him a last blazing stare and ran.

As she ran, her legs took her back to her parents grave, rather than the safety of her car. She heard him shout after her but she ignored him and it stopped.

She sat back down on the bench and raised her hood, silently thinking through everything that had happened recently. Sansa sat brooding, darkness gave way to veins of light on the horizon as dawn approached, the sky lightened. A twig snapping behind her took her attention away from the view, she turned around.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me? It's weird". She shoved her hands into her pockets as Sandor filled he bench next to her. "I stopped enjoying sunrises a long time ago. Maybe this one will be different".

"Why haven't you been at work?" He asked quietly.

"I have". She didn't feel like discussing it.

"Don't lie to me girl, you know better than that". His voice was soft.

"I know better than to trust you'll stick around, so why should I tell you the truth? Would it make you run faster this time? What difference does it make to you whether I've been at work?" Sansa wasn't holding back. The familiar sting of pain was coming to the fore.

"I've been trying to speak to you but you weren't there. You don't live at our old apartment anymore". His voice was soft.

"No. Too many bad memories. I moved in with Arya a long time ago". Sansa looked at his reaction, he flinched.

"What the buggering hell do you want me to say?" He yelled. She had touched a raw nerve but she didn't know why.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Sandor Clegane! I haven't asked for any of this. You came to my shop, twice. You rang my shop. Then you're here and following me around. Evidently you do have something to say but don't snap at me for not knowing exactly what that is. This is pointless, I'm going home!" Sansa rose.

He fell silent, all traces of anger were wiped from his face. He stared at the sunrise as the big flaming ball punctuated the darkness.

"I killed them. I killed the Lannisters. For you".

 

...............

 

Sansa sat down and didn't move a muscle after his confession.

"After Joffrey had your parents killed in that accident, he was losing interest because of Margaery but he wouldn't have let you go, he spoke of keeping you as a whore and he wasn't joking. I killed Joffrey, Cersei and Tywin and made it look like an accident. I wanted you to be able to leave and not be worried about them catching up with you. They hated you and wouldn't have let go".

Sansa put her hand on the burned side of his face. "I know you did". 

His head snapped up, his face was frozen in shock. "What? How?" 

"I didn't know for sure or exactly how you pulled it off but I had my suspicions. It just seemed a bit of a coincidence that they died a month after we first slept together and you said you wanted me to run away with you. I don't know anyone else who would have gone to so much trouble for me, even my brothers wrote me off". A tear ran down Sansa's cheek.

He sat still for a long time. "I did everything I could to help you". 

She covered his hands with hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "After you did all of that for me, why did you leave me?" Her voice cracked as she asked the question and tears ran down her cheeks.

The newly risen sun bounced tendrils of light on Sandor's face, revealing tears of his own. "I'm not sorry for offing the Lannister cunts, they had it coming years before you ever turned up for them to torment. I left because you deserved to be with a man who isn't a murderer. A noble, better man from a good family, someone better than I could ever be. Like that bearded twat in your shop. He clearly has feelings for you".

"If that's true then why didn't you talk to me? You upping and disappearing hurt more than any beating the Lannisters ever gave me. I thought something had happened to you until your stuff disappeared too. You could have said you didn't want me anymore. You would have married Alys wouldn't you?" Her heart dropped.

"Fuck Alys! She's a vain, shallow bitch. I got with her because I was lonely. Nothing more. She decided we were getting married." Sandor broke off and lapsed into silence.

Sansa snorted. "Yeah! Because getting you to do something you don't want to is that easy...Maybe I wasn't good for you either, otherwise you'd have trusted me enough to talk about it, rather than shutting me out. You need a strong woman like Alys".

They sat side by side for a few minutes, neither moving to break the silence.

Sansa looked at her watch. "I've got to go to work. I'm glad I saw you. I guess I needed closure". She stood up and stretched.

"Closure? Is that what you want?" Sandor's gaze was piercing.

"Yes. Knowing that you were gone and not knowing if you were coming back was bad enough but now I know why. I can move on like you did. I will always love you, Sandor, no matter what you have done". Sansa wasn't accusing, she spoke softly. She bent down and kissed his scarred cheek before walking back down the hill towards her car.

Sandor remained still on the bench, watching her retreating figure


	7. Fall to Pieces.

As Sansa drove to the Bakehouse, she noted that it was still only 5am. She walked through the shop door and locked it behind her.

She put the radio on and sang along as she mixed and baked the foundation cakes for the custom birthday cakes she had to make today. As she put them in to bake, she made batches of chocolate cookies, gingerbread, cinnamon rolls, Danish pastries, croissants and cupcakes. Cooling cakes on racks filled the benches around her but her previously cluttered mind was gloriously empty.

As she finished up glazing the Danish pastries, she heard a key turn in the lock. "Morning! You're early!" She called out to Hot Pie.

His head poked around the coffee machine and he eyed the array of goodies before him "Morning Sansa. It's 8.30am! How long have you been here? How are you feeling?"

She put the glazing bowl down and stood in front of him. "I owe you a massive apology Hot Pie. It was wrong of me to leave you here alone, it wasn't fair. I feel awful. Please don't think badly of me".

Hot Pie smiled. "Don't worry. Arya and Gendry helped. I don't know how you managed by yourself for so long."

Sansa returned his smile. "I'll open up and serve the customers. Are you making more pies for lunchtime?" 

He nodded. "I have a new recipe to try".

Sansa grinned. "Great! Once we're all done, we need to catch up".

Hot Pie started bringing Sansa's bakes through and put them on display while she switched the coffee machine on and set it up. By the time she flipped the sign to open and unlocked the door, there were already people waiting outside.

.............

The day flew by in a rush of shoppers wanting pastries and coffees, neighbouring shop workers wanting something sweet to liven up their day. As ever, Hot Pie's pies sold out quickly. One office manager bought two whole peach pies for the staff in his office and a cherry pie for his family, he complemented Hot Pie on his pastry. Hot Pie beamed from ear to ear at the praise. Sansa's bakes from the morning had almost gone too but she wasn't concerned. 

A familar face strolled through the door near the end of the day. As Sansa looked up she gasped, "Bronn!" He gave her a grin and flew around the counter for a hug. As he put her down, he leaned casually on the counter supported by one arm, as only he could.

"Sansa! Long time no see!" He grinned.

"Absolutely, I'm so glad you came". Bronn used to work for Tyrion Lannister, one of the few from that family who had nothing to do with her treatment.  Bronn had helped her where he could, considering looking out for her safety wasn't part of his job but he was a good man. He beat Trant within an inch of his life for hitting her on Joffrey's orders. Sandor had taken care of Blount for the same reason. The sadistic Lannister bodyguards had enjoyed their abuse of her, they didn't enjoy similar treatment themselves at Bronn and Sandor's hands.

Sansa pulled out the last Blackforest cupcake from the display and put it on a plate in front of Bronn. As he took a bite, cherry compote oozed from the chocolate sponge. The cherry buttercream icing had a square of dark chocolate nestled in it. Bronn's eyes widened as he devoured the large cake in a few bites.

"Gods Sansa! If I had known you could bake years ago, you'd be rolling me around now! That was the best cake I've ever had and you know I don't give lazy compliments.  Blackforest cakes are my favourite." He smiled.

"I remember, Tommen's Blackforest birthday cake was the only time I saw you eat on duty". She grinned.

"I'm here because of Sandor. He's staying with me at the moment. He's not in a good way, came in early this morning and started drinking. I don't think he's stopped yet, he was smashing up his room as I left, pointless trying to stop him". He looked under his lashes at her, carefully measuring her response.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I saw him this morning at the cemetery.  I assume you're telling me because you think I can help?" Sansa didn't like where this was going.

"Can you come and talk to him? I hate to ask because of what's happened between you two but I don't think my house can withstand another day of his rage". 

"Shouldn't you ask Alys to talk to him? They did almost get married". Sansa was careful with her choice of words.

"I think you know as well as I do that the engagment was horseshit. She badgered him into it and he gave in for an easy life". Bronn shuddered at the thought of the brash Alys.

"That doesn't sound like the Sandor I knew. When do you remember him giving in for an easy life?" Sansa was shocked.

"He was lonely and she was there. I think that's as deep as the connection went. Can't say I'm sad to see her go, crazy bitch!" Bronn was brutally honest, Sansa was glad he hadn't changed.

She remember how Bronn had helped her. "Ok, I can try. I finish here in half an hour. Leave me your address and I'll go straight there. Don't tell him I'll be coming, it might be best to give him some space. Leave me your number and I'll call you when it's safe to come back". Sansa handed Bronn a pad and pen.

"Don't worry, I'll stay at Margaery's tonight.  Ring me when  you leave, I know he wouldn't mean to hurt you but he's not himself at the moment." He scribbed his address and number down furiously. "Sorry to dump this on you but I don't think anyone else will get through to him". He slid the pad and pen back to her and smiled.

"No problems. Don't leave it so long next time, come in again and I'll feed you more cake". She grinned at him.

"Are you trying to fatten me up, Sansa Stark?" He laughed.

Sansa held her hands up in surrender, "You got me!"

Bronn laughed and saluted as he left, closing the door with a wave.

Sansa sighed, it seemed her day was going to get longer.

 

...............

 

She peered at the piece of paper. This was it. She stood in front of Blackwater House, a large house on the ourskirts of town. Sansa walked up the path and knocked on the door. Nothing. She dug the paper Bronn had left her and phone out of her pocket and rang him.

"It's Sansa. He's not answering, are you sure he's here?" Sansa spoke carefully. 

"Lift the plantpot by the door, use the spare key. Make sure you make a lot of noise and shout him as you go in. His bedroom is the last door on the left". Bronn said goodbye and hung up.

Sighing, Sansa lifted the potted Dicentra by the door. She smirked despite herself. The Dicentra's common name is "Bleeding Heart", the flower looks like a heart, splitting in two. She knew the feeling well. As she felt for the key, her fingers closed around it. She replaced the pot and let herself into the house.

She entered the house gingerly and closed the door behind her. "Sandor?" Sansa shouted. Her voice echoed around the spacious hall. As she made her way up the large staircase, she admired the house. It was large and well maintained but felt very homely. "Sandor?" Sansa shouted again. The corridor gave way to his room. "Sandor?" She shouted again and knocked as hard as she could.

Realising that he wasn't going to answer, Sansa turned the doorknob and pushed into the room. The room had been trashed,  wine and liquor bottles lay scattered along with the contents and remains of a splintered wardrobe. Her foot trod on the broken remains of a vase. "Sandor?" The room was dark and she hadn't thought to try the light. "Sandor?" The bed was still standing but the covers were rumpled.  She leaned over to inspect them, they were still warm, he'd been here very recently. Sansa believed he must be in the house somewhere now. As she moved away from the bed, his familar scent filled the room, she smiled at the memory of his scent filing their bed.

As Sansa stood in the room, she pulled out her phone and text Bronn that Sandor wasn't at home. As she looked up, the light from her phone illuminated the corner of the room and Sandor, who was stood looking at her. 

 

............

 

"Gods damn it Sandor! How can such a large man be so good at hiding and staying still? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Sansa had jumped out of skin, shrieked and dropped her phone at the same time. Her hand clutched her chest.

"Why are you here?" Sandor rasped as he switched the main light on overhead. She hadn't noticed he was shirtless, she averted her eyes. Sansa knew every inch of his musculature in detail. Every scar, sinew and dimple. But it seemed wrong to stare as she wanted to.

"Bronn. He came to see me. He's worried about you. And his house, it seems he had good reason." Sansa was too tired for skirting around the issue, she surveyed the wreckage of his room in the light.

She heard his fist sail into the wall, leaving a dent. "Come on. Is that really necessary?" 

"Sorry if I offend your sensibilities, Princess". He sneered.

"That won't work. You can't provoke a reaction by mocking me Sandor. It's Bronn's house and you are a guest here". Her voice was soft, oil to the raging waters of Sandor's sneering words. She was determined to rise above his clumsy provocation.  

He growled but Sansa kept her features neutral. "You don't tell me what to do!" He shouted.

"You're right. This was a bad idea. Smash the house to pieces, smash yourself to pieces. You weren't always too stubborn to listen to good sense but it seems a lot has changed. I won't stay and watch you self destruct. Goodbye, Sandor." She turned back in what she hoped was the direction of the door. As she turned the doorknob and pulled it open, a large fist slammed it shut again.

"You're not going anywhere". As she turned around, his grey eyes blazed into hers.

...........

"Let me go, Sandor." Sansa kept her voice neutral. She knew he'd never hurt her but she hadn't seen him this drunk since he worked for the Lannisters, drinking to forget. 

Several thoughts seemed to flitter across his face in quick succession. His eyes were fixed at a bureau to the side of her. She turned around. 

In the ruin of the room, only the bed and the bureau remained intact. She recognised the stripped pine piece quickly as the only furniture he'd taken with him when he left, it had belonged to his mother. On the top of the bureau was a photograph of them both when they were together. Sansa went over and picked it up. It had been the summer before he left her. They'd been at a party and someone had taken a picture before either knew what was happening. Sandor was smiling broadly, his large arm was around her shoulders and she was leaning in to him.  A laugh was on Sansa's lips, Sandor had said something funny. The picture was so raw and natural. Despite the sunglasses that shaded both of their eyes, their devotion to each other was obvious, the textbook couple in love. A ghost of a smile passed over Sansa's lips, which was closely followed by a wave of sadness at how things ended. She placed the picture back on the bureau and turned around to see Sandor was watching her closely. "I'm surprised you kept that".

"It was the happiest I've ever been in my miserable life". Sandor didn't move a muscle.

"I'd love to join in your pity party but I've only just been dragged out of my own. Arya wouldn't thank you if she has to do that again". Sansa was tired of raking over the past. 

"Yeah". His eyes were downcast and squeezed shut.

"I don't know what to say or how to help you. The past is painful for me too, some things are best left there". Sansa spoke softly.

His head snapped up. "Like me? Am I best left in your past?" 

"You made that decision yourself. If you had spoken to me about it, I'd have told you that there was nowhere I'd rather be than with you. You were the only man i've ever loved and my best friend, everything I wanted. When you decided to punish yourself for what you did to the Lannisters for me, you were punishing us both. I'm just sorry that you got dragged into it, you should have done your duties and left me". Sansa had thought about it a lot over the last few days. "You should have done your job and gone home, instead of making me your problem."

That snapped him out of his melancholy.  "Do you think for one second that I'd have left you with the fucking Lannisters? Joffrey would have killed you by now, once he'd raped you bloody and passed you around his friends to humiliate you. Not a fucking chance."

Sansa smiled despite his harsh outburst.  "And who said you weren't a noble man? I wish you could see yourself as I see you".

A look akin to apprehension spread across his face. "How's that?" 

"A man who has embraced the worst of himself to help the people he cares about, you helped me but it cost you, didn't it? You don't think you're worthy of love and it scares you because you aren't used to it. I did the best I could to give you the love you have always deserved, I wish I could have known how to help you". Sansa tailed off and stared over towards the window, the heavy curtains were pulled shut. "I loved you with all my heart but it wasn't enough to make a real difference, was it?" 

Tears ran openly down his face. " I left you so you could be with someone who was deserving of your love. I didn't deserve it then and I don't deserve it now. A monster like me doesn't get to be happy".

She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes you do! You deserve love and you deserve peace more than anyone else I know. I've always wished there was a way to quieten the rage inside you, prayed for it too. You're everything I could want". The tears ran off her face and landed on her coat.

"I love you Sansa. Please don't forget me". His mouth was near her ear. The forlorn tone of his voice broke her heart all over again. This was a man at rock bottom.

Sansa could feel him swaying as she held him, so she took his arm and guided him into bed. He allowed her to lift his feet up and pull the loose covers over his body. The tears ran down his face still and she tucked him in. By the time she'd located the kitchen for a glass of water, he was snoring in liquor fuelled exhaustion. Sansa placed the glass on the floor by his bed, leaned over and kissed his forehead. She tiptoed out of the room quietly, leaving her business card on top of the bureau. 

..............

 

Today had been long and emotionally draining. Her mind was blank as she drove home. It had been intense but speaking to Sandor had helped clear her mind of the baggage she had carried for so long.

Before she could place a hand on the door handle, it flew inwards.

"SANSA! Where the fuck have you been?" Arya shot out of the door and threw herself at her sister.

"Hello to you too! I've been at the cemetary, work, then Bronn's house". Sansa squeezed her sister back.

"See this? It's a phone!  You should use it once in a while to let your sister know you're not dead!" Arya waved her phone perilously close to Sansa's face.

"Thanks! I'm aware of what a phone is. I 've been busy but I'm back now". Sansa moved past her sister and put her coat and shoes away.

"What were you doing at Bronn's?" Arya was concerned. 

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm exhausted.  Good night". She kissed Arya's cheek and ran up the stairs to bed.

Before she turned the light off, she retrieved her phone and sent a message -

 

Bronn - S is asleep, put him in bed before i left. safe to go home now :) Sansa x

 

Her phone beeped a minute later.

 

Oh yeah? Just what he needed ;) Will be in touch Thanks. B x

 

She smiled and put her phone down and made a note to correct him in the morning. As she lapsed into a deep sleep, Sandor was all she could think about.


	8. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Sandor after Sansa leaves him at the cemetary, he goes back to Bronn's and tries to drown himself in Dornish Sour. Not even Dornish Sour can help Sandor escape his mind.

Sleep had always been sketchy for Sandor.. Every time he closed his eyes, flashes of his life always came back to haunt him. That fucking doctor that he had seen told him it was a simple thing that could be fixed if he talked about it and accepted help. Fuck that. Living through it once was more than enough, chatting his shit to a person in a white coat had no appeal for him. He was a warrior. Only one person in the world could soothe his soul, he only knew peace with her, he had only ever slept through the night when they were together. Until the nightmares started. Dornish sour only went so far in helping him forget. Yes, the third bottle in his hand could help more, he drank greedily. The sun tried to peep through the curtains but he wouldn't let it in.

.........

 

He was back there, watching Blount strip and beat her on the errant blonde cunt's orders. The growl echoed around the room. Blount paused, hand frozen in mid air as she cowered at his feet, her small hands raised over her face.

Sandor hadn't realised he was moving until he found himself in front of Blount. His hands grabbed Blount's lapels as he propelled him away from her, he lifted the smalled man off his feet and heatbutt him soundly. As he unhanded the crumpled man and let him slide to the floor in agony, distaste marked his face. He kicked him hard with his boot. Once. Twice. Thrice. Again. Harder. He lost count. And interest. Blount was dead, his head and chest were misshapen and slick with blood. His eyes locked on hers, she showed no fear of his anger. Not anymore. The Lannister's ill treatment of her had only intensified after her parents death, she was in real danger.

He offered her his hand but she clung bodily to him, terrified. Not of him but of the situation. Death had come to claim Blount today. Cersei, Joffrey and Tywin were next. They had to die.

........

 

His eyelids fluttered open, he twisted in the bed and looked around.

Sandor didn't remember smashing up the room. It didn't matter. He took a long gulp of the bitter dregs of his Dornish sour. The ruby red wine reminded him of Lannister blood. He threw the bottle at the door and heard the impact shower glass over the room, joining the bottles that had gone before. Fuck it. Not his bed. Not his room. Not his problem.

.........

Sandor remembered the first time she had given herself to him, despite the danger. He felt whole as he thrust into her. She was the humanity he had surrendered long ago. His love for her was the only weakness in the armour he had built himself but somehiw, that didn't seem bad.

Sandor's body began thrashing around on the bed.

..........

The Lannisters. Cersei, Joffrey, Tywin. They didn't stand a chance. A robbery gone wrong. Stabbed once each, a clumsy method but a plausible one, everyone wanted wealth and the Lannisters wouldn't give theirs up easily. He remembered the knife in his big hand, finding the targets with ease.

Tywin and Cersei had both been downstairs, they didn't see him coming as he struck. Joffrey had been in bed, He must have wandered down the great staircase for a drink. His mouth twisted in shock and the colour drained from his face. The sadistic twat was finally shocked by violence and cruelty, somehow seeming to believe that their surname kept them safe from the horrors they meted out to eveyone else. Sandor shook his head. Relief had been evident on Joffrey's face as he caught sight of his loyal dog, until he noticed the knife in his hand. Joffrey stood no chance at all, realisation had dawned behind the glittering green eyes. He watched as the life drained from them, still green but with the cloudy glaze of death spreading like wildfire.

Sandor smashed some stuff up, faked an entry point for the 'burglary' and attempted badly to force the safe open. He washed up and went back to his bed.

The Police said that Cersei and Tywin had been misfortunate. Joffrey must have heard a noise and disturbed them, paying with his life. The Lannisters were involved in a lot of things, no-one was truly shocked. The Police had a murder weapon and a motive but no suspects or leads. Sandor had been interviewed. Lying went against the grain but it was necessary, he had learned from the best.

Everyone mourned them, except the redhead and the big man, they had seen too much.

.........

After all this time together, he knew he had to let her go. He had killed four people to ensure her freedom but he wouldn't shackle her to him because of that, she deserved better than him. She could be free.

He snuck out of their bedroom as she lay peacefully in their bed. He hoped he'd remember the sight of her lying there forever. He closed the door softly and left in just the clothes he wore.

...........

He wandered for many months. Not staying too long in one place, avoiding people and not forming any attachments. Occasionally, he would catch sight of a red head and a part of him hoped that she had caught up with him. She didn't, it was for the best. He was lost.

.............

Alys, the loud, pushy bitch. He had released Sansa a long while ago but he had needs. It didn't matter, the only person he saw when he fucked her was Sansa. She prattled on about getting married. He caught sight of the news, some rich couple got married and then  he saw his little bird. She had made a cake, got a lot of press. The magazine features of Sansa were very complimentary but Sandor sensed something was amiss with the photos. The beaming smile on her face was fake, the same smile she plastered on when she was out in public with Joffrey. It was all wrong. Wasn't she happy? Why was she pretending? She could fool everyone else but a dog can always sniff out a lie.

He bought every magazine with the cake and his little bird in and left them for Alys to find. She drank in the idea he planted subtly about "Direwolf Bakehouse". She wanted a cake made by the same hands that made the Dragon cake. He needed a reason to see her, like a coward. He knew she'd be there but it hadn't made seeing her any easier. The first flash of her face in the shop had encased his heart in the icy wash of regret, all he could do was stand and stare, unable to move.

A bottle bounced off the door, he didn't remember throwing it.

............

He broke up with Alys while Sansa was answering the phone, he couldn't even make it through the damned cake appointment.  He felt nothing, Alys said nothing. Fuck, she was infuriating! Telling him how to behave, what to say, making him shake hands, scolding him like a naughty schoolboy. If only she knew what he hands had done. Sansa must have known something had happened, the tension was atmosphere at the table was too much for him, Alys made excuses to leave. She tried to talk to him on the way home, convinced that he didn't mean it but his mind was still at the Bakehouse, with the only woman he could ever love

............

Sandor started to thrash around again, in that uncertain state between sleep and waking.

She had a man at the Bakehouse.  The sight of his lips on her cheek and her hand on his chest made him rage. His blood had boiled inside him. Anger had emitted from him before he had a chance to understand it or control it.

............

The mausoleum, a reminder of his sins. He didn't know what made him go there. A total coincidence. She had known his secret all this time. He had let her go. She loved him despite his flaws and ugly secrets. Now he was her past. She had closure, moved on without him. Exactly as he had wanted her to. Had. 

.............

 

He sat up amongst the twisted sheets, sweat drenched his naked torso. His muscles ached from the thrashing around.

He heard his little bird calling his name in his dream but realised soon that he wasn't asleep. His limbs moved sluggishly but he stumbled into the shadows of the ruined room.

She appeared, like an angel. He stared at her, his fucked up mind was playing cruel jokes on him again. She wouldn't be here, not for him. He had fallen on his knees a long time ago and prayed to the gods he didn't believe in for another chance. Fuck them! What had they ever done for him? He recognised desperation in himself, he had become a pathetic coward. It made him hate himself all the more.

His eyes followed her movements, she checked his bed. Not stupid his little bird, it would have been warm still. The phone got into her hand and then she saw him. He made her shriek, that was much better than the dispassionate stranger who hadn't outwardly shown any recognition when he turned up at her shop. He expected her to use her courtesies, not to freeze him out.

He awoke not long after she had put him into bed. The fitful night of reliving his past had crystallised in his mind. He had to make it stop. 


	9. The Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a strange dream after leaving Sandor at Bronn's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AdultOrphan, happy birthday :)
> 
>  
> 
> Extra bonus chapter today as I won't be posting one tomorrow. Hopefully my nameday will have me drowning in Dornish Sour with the Hound.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it :)

She was in a castle, wearing a medieval style dress with long, trailing sleeves, her hair hung loose around her shoulders. 

The room was dark, she could hear shouting outside. The bolt was drawn on the heavy wooden door. She was scared, her heart hammered in her chest. 

The sky turned green outside, what was that? Screaming horses, men dying. Was this a war? Who was fighting?

A large figure stood behind her. Sandor! Wearing armour and a white cloak but sweaty and bloodied. She touched the blood on his face. No, it wasn't his! She smiled. He was shocked, a knife twitched in the hand by his side. 

"Little bird. I can take you away from here, go North. Take you to your family, keep you safe. If anyone touches you then I'll kill them." She watched his lips intently, drinking in the details of their movement that she had forgotten.

She threw herself at him. His arm drew around her waist."Sandor! Don't leave me!" Her slim arms gripped his shoulders fiercely as wetness from her eyes poured down his neck.

A song. She started singing a song softly in his ear. The knife clanged off the the floor as he dropped it. He returned her embrace and buried his face in her hair.

Sansa felt elation and relief.

This was right.

 

...............

 

As Sansa opened her eyes, she was sat bolt upright in her bed. Her alarm beeped incessantly by the side of her. Memories of the dream flooded her mind and she was unsure of what to make of it. 

She quickly got dressed and snuck out of the house, keen to avoid Arya and the questions she would ask about the day before.

She raced to Bronn's house as fast as she could. Sansa knocked the front door hard but no-one answered. Her hand groped once more under the flowerpot for the key she had used last night. Hurriedly turning it in the lock, she swung the door open hard, leaving it ajar in her rush to get upstairs. Her long legs took the stairs two at a time, returning once more to the room she had visited last night. She swung the door open, not bothering to knock. As her mouth opened to speak, she took in the scene before her.

Nothing, there was nothing. Sandor had gone. The room had been tidied, all the broken wooden furniture was in a pile by the fireplace, the sweepings of broken glass and pottery were swept into a pile. Sandor's clothes had gone, the picture of them that she had looked at last night was absent too. As she walked over to the bureau, she saw her business card abandoned, lying solitary on the furniture. Sandor had run again and left her behind.

..............

 

Sansa promised herself that she wouldn't sink back into the pit of misery that Arya had worked so hard to pull her out of. She drove to work, careful to keep her mind blank and her thoughts neutral.

A figure waited on the step of the Bakehouse, back slumped against the door.

"Grenn! What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him at this hour, it was still early by most people's standards.

His face brightened as he saw her. "Sansa! I was passing and thought I'd pop in". 

She returned his smile and opened the door, beckoning him to follow. "You're insane! How long have you been waiting?" 

"Not long". He was shivering, this indicated that he might not be telling the whole truth.

"Have a cup of coffee and something to eat or you'll get a chill." She locked the door behind them and switched the coffee machine on. "Come into the kitchen, it's normally the warmest". He followed her through as she switched on the oven to preheat.  The beeping coffee machine indicated it was ready for use, so she came back with two steaming mugs of coffee and a blueberry and bran muffin. She placed them on the bench in front of him. 

He mumbled, "thanks". 

They sat in silence for a few moments. "How did your parents like the cake?"

Grenn laughed. "My mom wouldn't cut it! She said it was a work of art and it would be criminal to cut it. We convinced her in the end, she was glad because it tasted amazing. She told me to pass on her thanks and also she wants me to ask you for your strawberry jam recipe."

"I'm glad they liked it. I'll give you my recipe, seen as you ask so nicely". She smiled.

"Sansa, would you go on a date with me? I've been wanting to ask for a while but that giant douchebag made me realise I was being stupid for waiting". His speech took on a hurried rhythm as he got his words out.

Sansa could feel her face pale at the indirect mention of the man she was trying so hard to forget, as he had forgotten her. Grenn noticed the change in her face, "No! I'm sorry, forget I asked. God I'm so stupid". Grenn's head slumped.

"No! It's not that. Things are a bit complicated at the moment, honestly it's not you." She thought for a couple of minutes and decided that she had to start living for the moment. Sandor had left her behind again and finally put an end to that chapter of her life. "As long as you don't mind starting small and going slow. Things have been messy recently and I don't want to lead you on, we may end up only being friends but I'd like to get to know you. If you do, of course".

A smile spread on Grenn's face. "Damn right I do!" He jumped up. "Thanks for the muffin and coffee, I've got to get to work. See you soon". He kissed her cheek as he left, which set a blush rising in her cheeks. He chuckled softly as he left, winking at her as he closed the door behind him.


	10. The Right Baker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the birthday wishes! X

The day passed like any other. Sansa was on autopilot. Customers chatted to her, she heard herself asking after their  families without realising it until the words were spilling from her lips. A smile had been plastered on her face all day. Hot Pie took over the counter in the afternoon, leaving Sansa alone in the kitchen to focus on the finishing of a wedding cake. The three tier cake was chocolate in the middle, with traditional white royal icing and airbrushed silver bear detailing. She stood back, airbrush in hand and admired the cake on the decorating turntable.

"Who's that for?" She hadn't heard Hot Pie come in.

"What? Oh it's for the Mormont wedding, they're coming in to collect tomorrow." Sansa started packing away her tools.

"Really?" Hot Pie walked over and picked up the job sheet, which was next to the cake. "This says fruit cake, with white royal icing and fondant silver bears". Hot Pie glanced up.

"You are joking aren't you?" Sansa took the sheet he offered her. "No! No no no no!" Sansa covered her face with her hands. "I know I was distracted but argh!"

"Will you have time to do it again?" Hot Pie was concerned.

Sansa nodded. "I have fruit cakes I was meant to be using for a cake tomorrow. I'll use them for this cake and make some more now to replace them. I'll ice the cakes now. The bears won't take too long". 

"Can I help?" 

"Don't worry,  I've put enough on you recently. Could you clean up out the front and then lock up before you go home?" Sansa asked.

"All done. I'll see you tomorrow". Hot Pie waved as he left.

"See you tomorrow!" Sansa called after him. She heard the door open and close, then lock behind him.

.............

Sansa cleared her mind and put on the radio. She turned it up, glad of the chance to lose herself in something that wasn't her own thoughts. As she gathered the materials and tools for icing, she sang along.

"Regrets collect, like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments".

As she realised the lyrics to the Florence and The Machine song, she frowned and shifted the station on. General pop, relatively safe territory. 

She brushed on melted apricot jam to the cake and set about rolling out the sheet of marzipan. It was something she had done so many times, it didn't take much effort. The three cakes were covered in no time. Royal icing was trickier, it showed every lump and bump of the cake beneath if it wasn't applied right. She was confident in her skills and had them covered quickly. She piped some silver beading to disguise the join in the stacks. Perfect!

Sansa made several little bears from silver fondant and dotted them around the cake. One larger one stood tall on its hind legs while the smaller ones were in various stages of running and playing. She was happy with the outcome. Sansa boxed it up and placed it in the cake storage for tomorrow. 

As she finishied packing her decorating tools away, she heard a rap on the Bakehouse door. It was Grenn.

She smiled and waved as she went to let him in.

"Evening! I saw the light on. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes! Well, kind of. I made a cake and messed it up so now I'm making another one for tomorrow." Sansa smiled, able to laugh at her error.

"Can I keep you company?" He smiled.

"Sure! Make us some drinks, I'll be in the kitchen". She motioned at the coffee machine, luckily Hot Pie had forgot to turn it off.

Sansa returned to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients she needed for the fruit cake. Flour, butter, brown sugar, fruit, orange zest and juice, eggs. She began putting them in the mixer in order, watching the paddle combine everything together. When it was done, she divided the mix between the cake tins and put them in the oven. As she turned around, Grenn was sat watching her. Sansa had been so focused on the task at hand, she hadn't heard him come in.

She blushed at his scrutiny.

"That was hypnotic. You didn't even use scales! Who does that?" He laughed.

"Experience. That is my mother's recipe. I watched her make it and I've been making it myself since I was big enough to reach the counter". Sansa laughed. She remembered standing by her mother, perched on a chair at the worktop, observing. She had watched so intently, the chair had flown out from underneath her. "Ask Jon. Once I mastered the recipe, I made it all the time. Everyone got bored of eating it, then my mother had to teach me to make something else."

Sansa sat down at the bench opposite him and cradled the mug in her hand. "What's your favourite cake?"

He thought for a couple of minutes. "I don't really have one, I'm not a cake person."

"What? You've waited this long to tell me? Get out!" Sansa deadpanned as she pointed towards the door. 

He laughed. "I can make exceptions, for the right baker".

She could feel her cheeks redden again.

"What's your favourite cake, Sansa?"

It took a couple of minutes to think it through.  "To make - celebration cakes. I like making cakes that are for special occasions.  People normally remember their wedding cake forever".

"How about to eat?" He smiled.

"Lemon cake, not wildly exciting but very tasty". She giggled and rose to her feet. Sansa began collecting the used mixing bowls and utensils. She filled the sink up with soapy water and began washing them. As she washed, she felt Grenn standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder spun her around, sending soapy water from her hands flying in every direction. He kissed her gently, his hands held her face gingerly on either side. Sansa was surprised, her arms flew around his neck and the intensity of the kiss increased. His tongue massaged hers, Sansa felt a rush of passion that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her soapy hand moved from around his neck to the back of his head, as his hand moved from her face and was exploring her body.

The timer buzzed on the oven, startling them and causing them to split apart.

As she stood looking at him,  she couldn't help but think of the last man to kiss her with such urgency. 

"Wow!" Grenn looked stunned as Sansa rushed to get the cakes out of the oven. "I'm sorry for jumping on you because I know you want to take things slow but I've wanted to do that since Jon brought me here to help".

Sansa smiled as she shut the oven door and turned to him. "Don't apologise. I enjoyed it. I was only being cautious because my last relationship didn't end too well".

He looked wary. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Sansa shook her head vehemently.  "No. The less said the better". 

He nodded. "Guy must be a prick to leave you".

She shook her head sadly.

Grenn kissed her forehead as he wrapped her in a hug. Once again, Sansa's mind flew to Sandor, the last man to kiss her forehead so tenderly.

.........

 

A few weeks had passed since the kiss in the Bakehouse. It had become a habit that Grenn would visit before closing and help lock up.

Tonight was no exception. It had been a busy Saturday and Sansa was ready for an evening on the couch, watching trashy TV. As she watched Grenn switch the coffee machine off and jump over the counter, a thought implanted itself in her head. "Did you want to watch a movie?" 

He looked surprised but nodded eagerly. "Sure, as long as Arya and Gendry don't mind me being there".

Sansa smiled. "They won't".

.........

Sansa had not paid any attention to the movie at all. She gave little sideways glances to the man sat next to her. Grenn was sat next to her on the sofa, with his arm around her. His hand had been trailing up and down her arm all night, it was now grazing her breast. She bit her lip and looked at him.

His eyes were trained on her lips as he leaned forward and claimed them greedily. Sansa's libido was ignited as his hand slipped under her top and gently traced the swell of her breast. She could feel evidence of his arousal as he pulled her on top of him. Sansa's kissed him hungrily. He groaned as she squirmed on his lap. "Sansa!" His voice was hoarse and thick with lust. She moaned as his lips moved from her lips and onto neck and chest.

"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" Sansa said breathlessly.  He chuckled and stood up, taking her with him. As he moved them carefully across the lounge to her bedroom, she nipped at the skin around the base of his neck. He placed her carefully on her feet.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Grenn sounded concerned. 

"Of course I am". She took off her top and shorts to remove any doubt in his mind. From the bulge in his pants, it had worked. Sansa pulled him towards her by his tshirt, before pulling it up and over his head. His hands were busy unclasping her bra, as she motioned for him to remove his pants. She moved backwards and lay on the bed, Grenn followed eagerly. His lips and hands kneading and sucking her nipples. A moan escaped her lips, closely followed by one of his own.

"Sansa, have you got any condoms?" He asked sheepishly. True to his word, he obviously hadn't expected or prepared for this tonight.

She nodded and groped around in the nightstand until her fingers found one. As she pulled it out, she checked the date on it just in case. "Yeah, all good". She handed it to him.

He laughed. "XL? I admire your optimism". In Grenn's rush to get the condom on, he missed the look that flittered quickly across her face. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sansa's answer was emphatic. Grenn continued his attention on her chest as she guided his cock into her. They both made guttral sounds.

Grenn slid his cock in as far as he could and started pumping into her. His finger found her clit and he started rubbing it in rhythm with his thrusts. Sansa looked shocked as the intense waves of pleasure started to course through her. Her moans and sounds spurred him on, making him continue his ministrations with renewed vigour. 

The increased rhythm made Sansa ball the sheets up in her fists. She could feel the frenzied need to come creep up on her, she sank her nails into his back as her orgasm hit. Grenn laughed and pumped into her harder, he was spent not long after.

"Fucking hell Sansa, that was intense!" Grenn fell into the space next to her, an arm across her stomach and a grin on his face.

"Yeah". Sansa smiled.


	11. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't give too much away but I promise we haven't seen the last of Sandor....So please don't give up! :D

Grenn slept soundly by her side but Sansa's sleep was disturbed, she tossed and turned as she fell in and out of sleep.

She was looking out of a window, across the fields as the Lannister motorcade drove away into the distance. A strong pair of arms grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet. She squealed as she was brought upwards. 

"They've gone, little bird. It's just you and me here". The rasp in her ear sent shivers down her spine as she turned to face him. 

Sansa squealed in happiness and jumped up, safe in the knowledge he would catch her.

Clothes flew around as they were hastily shed, his hands were everywhere. They were wrapped up in each other. Sandor had thrust himself deep inside her, as her legs flanked his waist. The familiar pattern of frenzied lovemaking in stolen moments resumed. Although this time, there was no rush as there was no-one to catch them. 

Sandor laid her gently on her back and leaned over her, her hands tracing the familiar scars on his chest. As she opened her eyes, his face had morphed into Grenn's. 

She looked around for Sandor but he wasn't there. Grenn was bringing her immense pleasure but it wasn't the same. As she looked around, she could see Sandor walking through the door, a sad look on his face. There was nothing she could do to stop him leaving and no matter how much she shouted his name, he didn't come back.

...........

Sansa woke with a start,  drenched in sweat. As she looked around in confusion,  she heard Grenn snore softly next to her. It took a few moments to realise it had been a dream. Although they had made love several times, including the time the motorcade left. Grenn was here and Sandor still wasn't. She rolled carefully away from him and put her clothes on.

Sansa crept towards the door and slipped out quietly. Her footsteps made no sound as she headed for the kitchen. A hand caught her arm.

"What have you been upto?" Arya's voice enquired from the shadows.

"Arya! Do you have to keep doing that? Now I know how those cats you used to stalk felt!" Sansa's heart hammered at the shock. 

Arya pulled her towards the sink in the kitchen, eyeing her suspiciously. "You've got sex hair".

"Pardon me?" Sansa's cheeks were ablaze.

"Yes! You have a man in there don't you? About bloody time! I was scared your virginity would grow back." Arya smile was triumphant as she joked.

"Oh gods. I really don't want this conversation with you, Arya. You're my sister, it's weird".

Arya exhaled loudly. "Ha! We're all adults dear sister. Who is it? Is it that fine piece of Braavosi ass? You know, the tall dark one who comes in religiously every day for cake? I've seen how he looks at you!"

Sansa wrinkled her nose. "Who?"

Arya shook her head. "Not him them. You're so oblivious! So who? Tell me it's not Hot Pie!"

"Grenn". Sansa answered to get her sister off her back, she was eager for the conversation to come to a close.

Arya guffawed."No shit! He's been after you for months now,  you must be the last person to see it. Like I said, oblivious!" She rolled her eyes.

"Arya! Must you be so coarse?" Sansa reached for a glass and filled it with water.

"Why so uptight? We used to laugh about.......oooooooo". Arya stopped suddenly as the realisation hit. "You haven't been with anyone since him, have you?"

Sansa didn't need clarification of who her sister meant. She shook her head in confirmation. 

"But! He! That...! It was so long ago. Hasn't it been 2 years? 18 months? Gods Sansa, I would have shriveled up and died by now!" Arya was shocked.

"I've lived here for most of that time, of course I haven't!" Sansa smiled.

"I just assumed you were out getting some on your late night adventures recently". Arya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Not even close. I'm not a bitch on heat". Sansa guzzled the last of her water and refilled the glass.

"So, how was Grenn? Did he rock your world?" Arya teased.

Before she could scold Arya, a pair of arms gripped her waist. She could feel Grenn's bare chest against her back amd she shivered, it was reminiscent of her dream, almost. Sansa could feel his lips by her ears. "Yeah Sansa, did I rock your world?" 

Arya's eyes were wide and for once, she was shocked into silence.

"Grenn, you know Arya." Sansa knew the introduction was unnecessary. 

"Welcome, Grenn. I see you found my sister's room ok. Good on ya lad". Arya had collected herself and was back to teasing.

"On that note. I need to get ready for work!" Sansa was keen to avoid any further awkwardness. "Dibs on the bathroom!" She broke free of Grenn's arms and ran into the bathroom.

 

.............

 

As she stepped out of the shower in her towel, Grenn was sat on the laundry hamper waiting for her.

"Sansa. I hope you don't regret last night, I don't want things to be weird between us." His face fell.

She moved towards him. "Of course I don't. Last night was great".

He caught her hand as she moved past him. "I don't want to pressure you into putting a label on what this is". He pointed to them both. "I'm happy to take things at your speed, for as long as you need to figure things out either way".

Sansa kissed him gently on his lips. "Thanks. I appreciate it." 

The kiss she gave him became more intense than she had anticipated.  She felt heat rising again and it was nothing to do with the temperature of the bathroom. Grenn gave her towel a gentle yank and it fell to the floor. As he ran his hands over her damp body and her hands grasped his hardening cock, he made a noise of disappointment. "We haven't got any condoms". Sansa sighed and ran her hands through the cabinet and shook her head.

Grenn's frowning face soon righted and he lifted her off her feet, he pushed her backwards and she came to sit on the sink. He grinned devilishly as he pushed her knees apart and sank to his knees. His tongue was warm and slick on the folds of her cunt. The tip of his tongue found a way into her and she moaned in pleasure. As his tongue found her clit, he started sucking noisily. Two of his fingers found their way into her, intensifying the pleasure immensely. Her hand swung around and knocked off the toothbrush holder, showering the toothbrushes over the floor. She started to feel her impending orgasm building. Grenn's other hand was rolling her nipple, making it form a hard peak. As he continued his attention, Sansa's leg started to twitch, her moans intensified until her release overcame her. Grenn's face appeared in front of her. "May I consider your world rocked?" He laughed hard when he realised that she could only nod furiously in agreement.

They met Arya as they left the bathroom. "You two have been in there ages! Wha....? Oh. Seriously? Fucking in the bathroom, can you really not control yourselves? I liked you better when you lived like a Silent Sister". Despite her harsh words, Arya was laughing. She winked at Grenn as they passed, he burst out laughing too. Sansa was mortified.


	12. Bronn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raisin Pie! Thanks to Gingerpie81 for the suggestion :)
> 
> This is a mini chapter, will update later.

Three months after Sandor took off again, Bronn sauntered back into her shop.

"Hello again Sansa. What have you got for me today?" He eyed the display case greedily. His eyes fixed on Hot Pie's raisin pie.

"It looks like you've found it". She presented him with a slice and a fork.

"Have you heard from him?" Bronn was straight to the point.

Sansa shook her head. "I went back the next morning and he was gone. Did he come back?"

"No". Bronn's voice was soft. "A removal truck came to get the bureau but wouldn't tell me where they were taking it. He text me just after to say apologise for the damage and said that he'd be in touch. I haven't heard anything since. I'm sorry".

Sansa didn't know what to say. "He's not known for sticking around anymore, that's for sure."

"Yeah I suppose there's nothing to keep him here". He realised quickly what he said as he looked at her crestfallen face. "I'm sorry darling". He put the fork down and placed a hand over hers.

"It's ok". She gave him a doleful smile.

Grenn burst through the door at that moment. "Sansa! I'm just passing.  Thought I'd come in to give you this". He kissed her on the lips. "And to say I'm looking forward to seeing you later. Got to go!" He sped out, waving at Sansa and Bronn as he left.

Bronn looked over at her in amusement, "is that just a really good customer?" He smirked.

"No. That's Grenn." She started slowly.

"Well, you make sure he's good to you. Give me the word if he isn't and I'll break his legs". The joking tone in his voice evaporated quickly.

"I appreciate that, Bronn but you have nothing to worry about. He's been so kind and patient with me.." Sansa's speech tailed off.

"Good". Bronn's voice was firm. "I can tell by looking at him that he's got it bad for you. A considerate, consistent man is exactly what you need. I'm sensing there's a 'but' immanent?"

Sansa's head dropped."I dream about him, you know? It tears me up when I wake up and remember that he's gone again. The time it happened. We'd had a good day together and I'd fallen asleep in his arms. The last thing I remember before going to sleep was how safe and loved I felt. Then he disappeared. It kind of made me think that he was lying the whole time about wanting to be with me, that he didn't feel the same as me. Sorry, you came here for my cake, not my problems". She stopped.

Bronn was silent for a couple or minutes. "I know it's hard but he really did love you. He might be many things, a giant sized, stubborn, willful, caustic ass...but he's not a liar. If he said he loved you then he meant it. I don't know why he did what he did but I know the love was real, he's never let anyone in the way he did with you. Well, and me but in totally different ways, thank god!". He reached out a hand and squeezed hers. "If I hear from him or he turns up again, I'll let you know".

She smiled at him. "I appreciate that Bronn but please don't. I think I've accepted that he's not coming back and I'm dealing with it. I do expect you to come see me though. Why didn't you tell me you had a whacking great big house?"

He grinned. "Figured I needed somewhere to put down roots. I got a big payoff from the Lannister estate for being suddenly jobless after so many years. It happened so quick! The murders, then Tyrion left. The young two had their own security detail at their uncle's house. I was excess to requirements". He shifted in his seat. "Maybe some day Margaery and I will be lucky enough to fill it".

Sansa smiled warmly. "You'd be a great father. And hopefully I'd be the honourary auntie who gets to visit and feed them excessive amounts of cake!" 

Bronn laughed. "You know it! There's quite a buzz about this place now. How's it going?"

"Busy. We've both been pulling late nights to complete orders and turning people away. As much as I don't like to, I prefer quality over quantity."

"Rightly so. It must be hard being an in demand, high quality baker to the rich and famous." He joked.

"And to you". She smiled.

"Owch, that hurt! You'll have to refer to me as Ser Bronn of the Blackwater to mend my dented pride." He dabbed the corner of his eye delicately with a napkin, feigning tears. 

"Of course. Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, what is your noble opinion of Hot Pie's pies?"

He thought for a split second. "That was the best raisin pie I've ever eaten! The pastry! Gods, I want to wrap myself up in Hot Pie's pastry and eat my way out. Don't tell my mom, raisin pie is her speciality. The kid has mad skills, you were lucky to find him".

She smiled. "I am lucky, he found me. He's really improving in his confidence. He'll need an assistant himself soon, his pies fly out almost as quick as he can make them".

"You both deserve the success, it couldn't have happened to better people".

She smiled at him, touched by the compliment.

"You have my number if you need me. I must get going. It was lovely to see you". Sansa ran around the counter to give him a hug, before he sauntered out of the shop, saluting.


	13. Cake

Life continued on. Hot Pie had been working at the Bakehouse for 6 months, his increase in confidence was marked. He relaxed and became more at ease with customers without looking at the floor or expecting anyone to laugh at him. The pies he produced were unrivalled in taste and quality. His newly found confidence was a good look on him, Sansa made sure she celebrated his successes as they happened.

Sansa's dreams about Sandor continued. They prevented her from moving any further forward with Grenn, although she could never admit it aloud. They went on dates but Sansa couldn't bring herself to offer him more, as she knew he wanted. He hadn't pressed her to define their relationship,  she was pleased about that. Grenn had shown her infinite patience.

"Sansa?" Hot Pie's voice brought her back to her senses. The cinnamon roll dough she had in her hands was greasy and overworked, Sansa hadn't realised she'd zoned out while making it.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"Don't forget the cake delivery!" He pointed at the calender. It had been booked in for a month, the last job of a Saturday night. A large, simple iced sheet cake that she had finished last night, someone was retiring.

"I'll have to go in a few minutes, thanks for the reminder! It had completely slipped my mind". She tossed the tired looking dough in the bin and stacked the bowl in the dishwasher. Before she left, she changed into a new Bakehouse poloshirt, it was navy blue with red "DB" embroidered on the chest, a red embroidered bird sat between her shoulder blades on the reverse of her shirt.

Hot Pie helped her load the cake into her car and promised to lock up after. Sansa looked at the sheet in front of her and set off.

The drive there was relaxing, the town gave way to rolling countryside. Despite living here for a while, she had never ventured this way before. She drove for 30 minutes and made a few wrong turns before she rolled up to a pair of electric gates. Cautiously, she pressed the intercom.

"Hello?" The voice was firm and polite.

"Hi. I am Sansa Stark from Direwolf Bakehouse with a cake delivery."

"Come through. Drive up to the house and someone will be waiting to meet you". A buzz rose from the intercom and the heavy gates started to move slowly inwards.

Sansa drove slowly down the long drive, taking in the stunning view. Lush green grass had been manicured into perfect stripes. Tall trees lined the driveway, which must have been around half a mile long. Eventually, a large white house zoomed into view. Someone here had money, lots of it. 

A man came out of the big double doors and waited patiently for her to get out. He looked to be in his 40s, fair haired and tall. 

"Hello Miss Stark. I am Jorah Mormont, I will show you where the cake needs to be. We must hurry, the retirement party is starting soon."

"Hello Mr Mormont. Have I made you a cake before? Your name is familiar".

His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "That was my sister's cake for her wedding. It was beautiful, she loved it. I recommended you when I heard about the retirement party". He pointed into a large room, which had started to fill.

Sansa placed the large cakebox carefully down on the table at the top of the room. Sansa ensured that everything was perfect, then removed the box and protective bumpers. As she turned around to speak to Mr Mormont, her eyes wandered to the edge of the room, a figure moved quickly out of the door. She dropped the boxes in her hand and took off running in pursuit.

She moved across the length of the room quickly, conscious of Mr Mormont calling her name. Her heart was pumping hard, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Sansa didn't slow her pace. As her eyes searched out the figure, her legs carried her up the big staircase and along a corridor. She slowed to a halt when she realised that the big house was a maze of corridors, all with doors leading off them. It had been a rough few months, Sansa figured the stress had caught up with her. Dejected, she turned to trace her steps back to the main door and attempt to explain her behaviour. As the adrenaline slowed, she realised how unprofessional her behaviour had been. Shame crept onto her cheeks, they blazed red.

The voice she heard behind her stopped her dead in her tracks, the hairs on her neck stood on end. "Are you going to fly back home, little bird?"

........

Sansa turned slowly and hoped that this wasn't another cruel trick of her mind. She thought the figure fleeing the room downstairs had been him but was he really here? He was always so real in her dreams. Time seemed to have slowed, maybe that was just the blood pounding in her ears.

Standing before her was Sandor, wearing loose fitting pants and a tshirt. She threw herself at him as the tears started rolling down her face. He caught her and held her tight, her feet weren't touching the floor. Sansa was still convinced that he wasn't real. The pulse in his neck throbbed against her face, he was definitely here.

He placed her gently back on the floor. She looked at him for a long few moments before she launched herself at him. She beat her hands on his chest, he didn't try to stop her. "How could you leave me again?" Her eyes stung as the tears streamed down her face, she carried on beating his chest with her fists. "You walked out and left me on my own, I thought you were dead". She pushed him away from her as hard as she could. Her strength dwindled down to nothing and she covered her face with her hands, trying to shield herself from the issues she didn't want to face and the man who had caused them. Sandor closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, keeping her upright. "Why don't you love me anymore?" Her Tully composure had evaporated completely and the defences she had carefully put in place since he left melted away.


	14. Iron Gates (let me in)

Sandor carried her to an office and knocked the door. 

"Come in!" A voice from inside shouted. 

He walked in carefully and placed her in a chair, before sitting next to her.

"Miss Stark?" The man before her gently got her attention. She looked over at him, wiping her eyes.

"Where I am? This wasn't just a cake delivery was it?" Sansa's voice was small.

"Miss Stark, the cake was ordered by a colleague. Neither myself nor Sandor were aware you would be delivering it today. Rest assured, this wasn't a ploy to lure you here. You are obviously free to leave at any moment". The man was sincere, Sansa believed him. She drew her knees up to her chin in the chair, a protective gesture.

"Where am I?" She looked at Sandor and the man as she spoke.

"This is the Quiet Isle facility. The staff and clients here call me Elder Brother, I run the facility". He smiled and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Why is Sandor here?' She addressed Elder Brother.

Elder Brother looked at Sandor, who nodded, before he began to speak. "I saw Sandor a long time ago but he wasn't interested in my help. He called me a 'fucking white coat cunt' and left. He came back here in a taxi some six months ago now, in the early hours of the morning. He was blind drunk and his emotions were deeply troubled. We've been doing intensive therapy since and been dealing with issues that he felt he needed help with".

Sansa turned to Sandor. "Was that after I saw you at Bronn's house?" 

He nodded. "Yeah little bird."

Sansa took it in. "I went back to see you the next morning but you weren't there".

He looked down at his feet.

Elder Brother watched the interaction carefully. "I've honestly never seen any person work as hard and commit to the process as Sandor has. I feel that Sandor could benefit from your input, if you would consent, Miss Stark. I am aware that you have commitments, so we can reschedule if you require". 

"That won't be necessary, Elder Brother. But thank you". Sansa replied earnestly. 

"I'd like you to be aware that this could present issues that you may need to work through too. I can have a room prepared if you don't feel up to driving home. Please bear it in mind".

"Thank you, Elder Brother". Sansa smiled.

"We shall begin".

..........

Sandor looked at her from his chair, his face was unmarked by anger, which had affected his features so often in the past.

"Sandor has talked extensively about your history, from the Lannister house, your relationship afterwards, Sandor leaving to the last time he saw you at Bronn's house. So rest assured, I will have some understanding of the timeline Miss Stark. Are there any questions you have for Sandor? Please, take your time."

Sansa nodded slowly. "Why did you run away from me downstairs? Is my company really that repulsive?"

Sandor shook his head. "I didn't know you'd be here and it caught me off guard. I panicked. I was coming to talk to Elder Brother."

She nodded slightly. "Why did you walk out on me?"

Sandor took a deep breath. "I wanted you to find someone who was worthy of your love".

She shook her head. "Bullshit! We'd been together for two years and you left me in the middle of the night, with no warning. Not even a note. That's not something you'd do to someone you love".

Sandor was silent. He looked at Elder Brother, who nodded encouragingly. "I left you because the people close to me have a nasty habit of dying."

.........

He continued. "My mother, father and sister didn't even survive my childhood and there wasn't a single fucking thing I could do to help them. I watched them get put in the ground one after another. You know I had to put Gregor down. I hated that bastard and I hope he's burning in every one of the seven hells for everything he's done but he was the only family I had left. He died by my hand. I know I had to but it didn't make it any easier." He looked at her sadly. "I worked for the Lannisters for almost my whole working life, then they end up dead too. Every human relationship I have turns to shit eventually, everyone who gets close to me ends up suffering. I'd rather have your hate than end up burying you too." He looked down at his feet. "The nightmares started not long after we moved in together."

Sansa thought.  "What type of nightmares? You never said anything".

"In one, you died in a fire because I couldn't run in and drag you out. I had to watch you burn.  In another, the Lannisters had you beheaded.  A third was that Gregor got to you before I could stop him, I won't tell you what he did because it hurts me to think about it..." Sandor's leg began to jig violently, bashing painfully against the table. He didn't seem to feel it.

Elder Brother interjected. "Clear you mind, Sandor. Remember how to deal with it". 

He stilled. "I saw you die in all manner of horrific ways and there was nothing I could do to help. In all of them, you died because of me".

"Why didn't you tell me? Rather than leaving without a word? I would have helped you in any way I could. You know that, I'd do anything for you". Sansa had agonised over this ever since he left.

He looked at her warmly. "I know you would Little bird. I thought it would be easier that way, leave you to start with someone who isn't a fuck up".

"Sandor!" Elder Brother exclaimed again. "There are no 'fuck ups' here."

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't explain what was going on in my head, I didn't understand it myself until recently."

"Is there anything more you'd like to add to that, Sandor?" Elder Brother prompted gently. Sansa stretched her legs out and folded them demurely.

"I know what you think but you're wrong. You're the only woman I've ever loved. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I hope one day you could forgive me, it's a lot to ask though". Sandor looked at her in a way that had always pierced her to the core, his hair had escaped from behind his ear and fell over one side of his face. 

Sansa's phone rang in her pocket. She pressed a button and the call went to voicemail, she placed the phone on the table in front of her.

Sansa reached over and placed her hand on his, which was resting on the arm of his chair. 

"I didn't know what I'd done to make you leave. Arya was so worried about me, she made me move in with her. I know I said I gave up our apartment but I didn't want to. I always expected you to come back but you didn't, even after you got your stuff moved. I waited for a long time for you to come back until eventually, I gave up".

Sansa's phone rang again.

"Did you need to take that, Miss Stark?" Elder Brother asked.

Sansa shook her head. "No, it's fine, sorry for the interruption".

Elder Brother cleared his throat. "Miss Stark. Did you trust Sandor, before all of this happened?"

She thought for a moment. " I trusted him with my life, at first because I had no choice but I realised he was trying to help me . He was the only person who kept me safe. Joffrey enjoyed cruelty, Cersei and Tywin did nothing to stop him." She paused. "It broke me when he left. I kept thinking, if he really loved me, then wouldn't he be here? I started thinking that maybe he realised he had made a mistake and he didn't want to be with someone like me".

Elder Brother considered what she said. "Can you explain what you mean by that, Miss Stark?" He asked gently.

She looked at Sandor. "Someone he'd unneccesarily risked his life for. Someone whose misery he'd had to witness everyday. He saw me brought as low as a person can be and humiliated in ways most people couldn't imagine. At the Lannister house, there weren't many good days. There were the odd days when they went out and left us together. If they had realised how he helped me and what we did together when they weren't around, they would have killed us both". She smiled, remembering the day the motorcade had left. A small smile spread on his lips too. "At first he was Joffrey's bodyguard and I was Joffrey's fiancee. Eventually, I was a prisoner and he was an unwilling gaoler. I thought that maybe I reminded him of a time he'd rather forget, of a bad job. He did something for me..." She paused, weighing her words carefully before resuming. "He ensured my freedom but it came at a cost, a price that he shouldn't have paid. I'm not worth the darkness that he lost himself in afterwards. I'd have gone back to the Lannisters willingly a thousand times and remained their prisoner. I lost him anyway".

"No!" Sandor shouted. The table shook as his fist connected with it.

"Yes! Dammit Sandor. I love you so much, I can't physically stand to see you in so much pain. You broke my heart all over again at Bronn's house because I know what you did for me is the real reason you are here".

"I did what I did on that night because I love you. I don't feel bad about it. You are free and that's all I wanted. The nightmares started, Elder Brother said it was due to stress". Sandor stopped.

Elder Brother nodded. "They were a manifestation of the stresses you had been under for so many years, a constant state of agitation. The Lannisters had you carry out several heinous acts, which have taken their toll on you. I believe that you dropped your guard after they died but on some level, you were waiting for the next attack on yourself and Miss Stark. Your subconscious played out scenarious via nightmares as a way of testing you but it became too much. We have worked extensively on the root cause of the nightmares and I'm pleased to say that Sandor hasn't had one for almost 4 months" Elder Brother smiled.

"How is his treatment progressing". Sansa enquired. 

"We're coming to the end of the road. Sandor may require sessions as and when he feels he needs them but for the most part, he has done all of the hard work over the last 6 months."

Elder Brother looked at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I need to bring the session to a close now. Miss Stark, I am glad that you took the time to be here today, no matter how coincidental your presence was! Feel free to remain here for as long as you need. Sandor can show you to the prepared room next door, should you need it. My door is always open". He bowed his head as he rose and exited.

.............

 

They remained seated in Elder Brother's office, regarding each other in silence.

Sansa's phone started to ring again. Sandor reached over to the table and answered the call.

"Sansa? Sansa? Where are you? Hello? Please tell me you've made a last minute dash to the lingerie shop again? It's a waste of time! You won't be wearing it for long, you know what happened last time..." She could hear Grenn's playful voice on the other end of the line. Wordlessly, Sandor passed the phone to her. Sansa was caught offguard, she took it out of his hand. Sandor's head bowed.

"Hello? I'm here. What's up?" Sansa spoke softly.

"We were meant to be going out tonight, I'm at Arya's waiting for you". 

"Oh sorry! I forgot. I'm on a cake delivery. I probably won't make it back on time. Can we reschedule?" 

"Yeah, no problems. Can I see you tomorrow?" Grenn said enthusiastically. 

"Sure, I'll call you. Bye Grenn". Sansa hung up as they said their goodbyes.

"No wonder he seems keen!" Sandor observed. "The bearded twat from the Bakehouse?" 

"He's not a twat". Sansa corrected him.

"Does he make you happy?" His eyes were shut, trying to hide from the answer.

"I waited for so long for you, Sandor, for any sign that you were still thinking of me at all. You can't blame me for not being able to wait any longer". Sansa was speaking softly. 

"I don't." His words were neutral. "I just wish it was me. I can't believe I've been so fucking stupid. I love you, you're the best thing to happen to me, Sansa Stark. I'm just sorry I let all of my crap get in the way". He looked at her. "I know it's a lot to ask but will you come back and see me? I'm leaving soon, I just want to make sure Elder Brother is happy that he's done all he can. The night at Bronn's was the reason I came here. I needed to change and work things through, no matter how much I hated it. You know I'm not a talker".

She smiled. "If you are sure, then of course I will. I'm too tired to drive back now, I'll sleep next door." She rose to her feet, as he rose to his. He towered over her, as he always had. She pulled him in for a hug, savouring the way he felt. It had been a long time since they could interact with no anger or awkwardness on either side.

He buried his face into her neck, she felt some wetness rolling off his face. She took his face in her hands and kissed each cheek before placing a light kiss in his lips. She gathered her phone and went to find the spare room, leaving him stood in the office staring after her.

............

Sansa found the room next door with no problems and true to his word, Elder Brother ensured it was prepared. She sank down on the mattress and looked at the phone in her hand before typing a message.

 

To: Arya - not coming home tonight. Will explain tomorrow. S x

 

To: Sansa - how do I know this is you and not a kidnapper? A x

 

To: Arya - your nickname was horseface and you have a scar on your foot from chasing cats! S x

 

To: Sansa - fair enough, see you tomorrow ;) A x

 

She threw her phone on the nightstand and sank into a dreamless sleep.

.........

When her alarm beeped at 5am to wake her up, she awoke slowly. The events of last night hadn't sunk in properly yet and Sansa hadn't had time to think about things. it was a lot of information to take in.

As she put her foot down to step on to the floor, she saw something she wasn't expecting. Sandor was asleep on the floor of her room. His massive frame was contorted in a way she wouldn't have believed, had she not seen it before. He lay on his side, with his knees pulled up near his chin. His head lay on thr inside of one of his large biceps, in lieu of a pillow. Sansa softened when she saw him. This was a throwback to their time at the Lannister house. When Joffrey got in a bad rage,  even Cersei and Tywin were unsure of what he'd do to her. They used to post Sandor on the inside of her room sometimes, to protect her from the violence that Joffrey would attempt to mete out while everybody else slept. She hadn't heard Sandor come in to the room at all. 

She knelt next to him and gazed at him for a few moments. His features were completely peaceful, he didn't stir as he had most nights when they were together. Sleep had been restless for him and now she knew why, he used to say that it was the curse of people who are used to guard duties. Sansa put her hand on his chest, not missing the twinge in her heart that touching him gave her. "Sandor?" She shook him gently.

His eyes fluttered open. "Little bird?" 

"I'm here. I've got to go to work. Why are you sleeping on the floor?" She spoke gently.

"Habit". The look he gave her broke her heart, he hadn't forgotten how scared she had been on the long nights she was alone in her room at Joffrey's behest, unsure of when he would come to take his anger out on her.

She put her hand out to him and attempted to help him up. The hand she yanked barely moved him but she careened forwards on to his chest. "Whoops!" His reactions were better and he put his hands out to steady her. His arms held her close to his chest, the blood pounded in her head. She couldn't help but look at him, his honesty and proximity had awoken something in her which she thought was totally lost to them: hope. Sansa prayed that it wasn't too evident on her face. Sandor's face was soft, with a look of something she couldn't quite discern. "I've got to go. Will you call me when you want me to visit?" 

He nodded. Sansa reached up and kissed his cheek, he released her grudgingly from his arms.

"We needed this. I'm glad I chased you". Sansa smiled.

"We're not done here, Little Bird". The weight of his words lay heavy on her. "I need to make it up to you, please".

"I know. All in good time. Your focus needs to be on you for now, we can sort everything else out soon". She kissed his cheek and waved as she opened the door and left.


	15. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Mentions of what Joffrey got upto. Past violence and intimidation.

Sansa went back home and had a quick shower, dressed and was on her way to the kitchen before leaving for work.

To her surprise, Robb was sat at the table when she got to the kitchen.

"Hello! To what do I owe the pleasure at this hour?" Sansa laughed as Robb grabbed her for a bear hug. 

"I was just passing.  Thought I'd drop in". Robb's likeness to their father caught her offguard, it became more pronounced as he aged.

"Come off it! I've lived here how long now? You've never just dropped in". Sansa smiled.

"Busted. Arya told me about your late night walks a few months ago. I'm hearing from Jon that you are all Grenn talks about. I heard from a friend that you visited the Hound at Quiet Isle last night and Arya said you didn't come home. Is everything ok?" Their mother's blue eyes looked at her in earnest from her brother's face.

"A friend?  Who? Nevermind. Well, I saw Sandor 6 months ago. He brought up a lot of stuff I didn't want to deal with, so I went off the rails slightly until Arya put me right. I've been seeing Grenn casually for around the same amount of time. I delivered a cake to the place Sandor has been treated at. I didn't know he was there. We talked, I feel better. I'll visit him again before he leaves the facility. Does that answer your questions?" She looked at her stunned brother.

"Err, yes. I think? I'm not trying to pry, you're a grown woman. We are all just worried about you. The Hound left you in pieces,  I don't want to see that happen again. Especially now the Bakehouse is doing so well. So, Grenn. Is it serious?"

Sansa shook her head. "No, it's just fun. I needed something to take my mind off things".

Robb looked mildly disturbed. "Does he know that? From what I've heard, he'd marry you tomorrow if you'd have him. Poor bloke is infatuated with you".

Sansa nodded. "We've kept it casual and not put a label on it. We're not dating but we're not fuck buddies either."

Robb hit his forehead with his hand. "Gods Sansa! I never thought I'd hear you say that! It's not like you...oh I see. You're still waiting for him aren't you?"

Sansa's eyes widened. "What? Who?"

Robb grinned. "You haven't got serious with Grenn because part of you expected the Hound to come back to you and beg you to take him back, pick up exactly where you left off. You get your kicks with Grenn but have none of the ties. You still love him, don't you?"

Sansa nodded. "I always have".

"What about what he put you through?" Robb was incredulous. "You were a mess".

"He had his reasons,  I understand that now. He didn't leave because of me, it was because of what was going on with him. He thought he was doing the right thing because he loved me".

Robb snorted. "Yeah right! Because he's soooo selfless".

Sansa snapped. "And how exactly do you think you are qualified to make that sarcastic assertion?  You don't know what happened in the Lannister house because a lot of  it is so horrific, I didn't want to burden you with it. You were so wrapped up in marrying your girlfriend and putting a baby in her belly, that you left me to rot in that hellhole. Mother and father had died but no-one thought to check on me. You all had each other, I had the Lannisters beating me and telling me I was only fit to be a whore. The only person I had who cared if i lived or died was Sandor and you wouldn't believe half of what he's done to keep me safe. Who was it that patched me up after Joffrey had me beaten? Sandor. Who attacked his own colleagues to stop them beating me again? Sandor. Who stepped in when Joffrey had me stripped and beaten? Sandor. Who was it that sat outside my door all night to stop anything else happening to me? Sandor! Who ensured that...no. You don't need to know all of it, that's between me and him. Let's suffice to say that I still wake up occasionally and think I'm still there, even after all of this time. Don't presume to judge something you know nothing about and had no interest in helping with at the time". Her blue eyes flashed mercilessly at her brother.

Robb sat shamefaced. "That's the most you've ever said about what happened to you, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It wasn't like that you know, we all tried to call you but Joffrey said you didn't want to speak to any of us."

Sansa's anger softened slightly. "Well now you do, so you can stop your assassination of his character. Are you telling me that not one of you had a single shred of doubt? Everytime you called my phone and Joffrey answered. Everytime he said I didn't want to speak to any of you. I was grieving too but damn it Robb, someone in this family should have known me well enough to know that it was a manipulation and he was isolating me against my will. Sandor may have broken my heart but the chances are, I wouldn't have come out of the Lannister house alive if it wasn't for him. I came to see that he's kind, loving, funny and brave, that's why I fell in love with him. He is every bit a victim of the Lannisters as I am, they used him... he was vulnerable and young when he started working for them, the things they made him do! I'll always love him, even if he doesn't love me".

Robb squirmed in his seat. "We all thought it was odd but...."

"But you didn't want to risk the wrath of the Lannisters, just for me? Thanks so much!" She finished for him, sarcastically

His eyes took on a steely quality. "Of course not! We thought that you would leave if you didn't want to be there".

"Robb, he had me locked up and guarded, how exactly was I meant to leave? I was watched and chaperoned wherever I went. He only got away with it because none of my family bothered asking to see me in person!" Sansa shouted, the anger was pulling a thread that she had wanted to bury completely and never let resurface.

"You went out in public a lot with Joffrey. Premieres, galas, dinners, fundraisers, gallery openings,  concerts and bugger knows what else! You could have got away! Every picture we saw of you in the papers and magazines, you were smiling and wearing couture. We thought that's what you wanted!" Robb was gesticulating wildly.

Sansa had calmed slightly. "Joffrey picked out what I had to wear every time. Cersei's hairdresser did my hair how he wanted. He liked me hanging off his arm, making him look good. If any man dared approach me, one of his goons gave them a good hiding and then I got one when we got home. I got a beating once for not looking happy enough so I learnt to fake a smile, no matter how I was feeling inside. It just wasn't worth the pain. I tried to escape once, when everything got too much. But one of his bodyguards held a gun to my back and took me back again. Sandor killed that bodyguard not long after for me, to keep me safe." Sansa voice had decreased  in volume to a whisper.

Robb was visibly reeling from the information he had just heard. "Sandor worked for the Lannisters too, he's just as responsible! He could have stopped it."

"Without Sandor, I would have had no-one. He was disenchanted with the life he had but couldn't bring himself to walk away from his job and me. They would have killed me and no-one would have known". Sansa had thought about it extensively.

Robb sat, paled by what he had heard. "Shit! We fucked up, didn't we?"

Sansa shook her head. "We've all made mistakes along the way but it was a very difficult and traumatic experience. I wouldn't give up on the people I love because they didn't know the best way to handle it".

Robb smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "That's an interesting sentiment, does that include him too? It seems to me like you've already decided, haven't you?"

Sansa hadn't realised it until he pointed it out to her.

"Good to see you Robb but I have to go to work". Sansa grabbed her keys and ran out of the door before Rob had a chance to answer.

 

...........

 

Sansa didn't go straight to work, she took a slight detour.

"Grenn?" Sansa's face loomed over him. "Sorry to wake you up. Jon let me in".

Grenn rubbed his eyes and sat up, Sansa sat on the side of his bed.

"Sansa. Before you say anything, did you know you talk in your sleep?" She shook her head. "The big man in the shop all those months ago, that was him wasn't it? You've been saying his name in your sleep since the first time I stayed over. Sometimes you cry when you say it, other times you shout it and beg him to come back and not to leave you. You still love him and are going back to him, aren't you? I knew it would happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted you to realise it on your own." Grenn looked at her sadly.

Sansa nodded.  "I've realised now how I feel about him, it's not fair on you. I'm so sorry for hurting you. You're great, I'm sorry I couldn't give you more". A single tear ran down her cheek.

Grenn wiped it away with a finger and kissed her cheek. "I don't want to let you go but I want you to be happy. Go get him".

Sansa smiled and paused in the doorway to look at him before she left.


	16. Don't Leave Me Behind

Sansa retraced the route to the Quiet Isle facility as soon as she left the Bakehouse. The birthday cake she had just finished was intricate and had taken more time than she had anticipated. She pushed the buzzer on the gate. 

"Hello?" The same voice as before greeted her.

"Hello. I'm Sansa Stark, I was here earlier". 

"Earlier? Oh last night at the party?" The voice ventured.

"Yes. I need to see Elder Brother as a matter of urgency." She garbled her words in the rush to get them out.

"He's on duty. He'll meet you at the main entrance". The big gates swung inwards once again.

Sansa put her foot down and sped up the drive. Elder Brother emerged from the main door as she slammed on her brakes and abandoned her car, leaving the door open.

"Miss Stark! I thought I'd see you again". He smiled at her but his eyes took in her haste.

"Elder Brother. I need to talk to you!" Her courtesies forgotten,  she rushed right into it.

He motioned to his office and closed the door behind them.

"I assume this is about Sandor?" She nodded.

"I just needed to know. Has Sandor really changed? It really seemed like he had, he was the same but not angry. He seemed to be at peace. I can't let him break my heart again. I don't think I would get through it again". Sansa asked slowly.

"I can't say too much without his express permission. The night at Bronn's house made him realise he wanted to change. I'd say because you left him and he realised that there was no chance of a reconciliation between you two.  Your name has come up constantly, you are very much on his mind. Does that answer your question?"

Sansa nodded. "I've just dropped everything to come here and tell him I need him in my life. Now I'm here, I've just had a sudden stab of doubt. What if he does the same again?"

Elder Brother smiled at her indulgently. "Love is always a gamble. Letting someone in to your life in such a way can always end in disaster and you're cautious because it didn't work out last time. Think about why it didn't work, communication is the key! That's not something you can fix by yourself. A leap of faith is sometimes the only option available. It's up to you whether you feel that a fresh start at a life with Sandor is worth the risk. The fact you are here, at this hour, says a lot to me".

Sansa thought about it for a few moments. "Which room is he in?"

Elder Brother chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you that, no matter how I know he'd be very happy to see you. I will escort you out".

Disappointed, Sansa followed him back along the corridor towards the exit. He had a chart in his hand and excused himself briefly to drop it into a room. He ducked in front of another room and knocked the door. Sansa waited as he went in, no doubt retrieving another chart. As he emerged from the room, Sansa noticed a familiar pine bureau peeking around the door. She exhaled loudly. Elder Brother grinned as realisation hit. "Well, I know it's company policy not to tell you but I didn't say I couldn't stop by and accidentally leave the door open, did I? Go ahead". She walked in dazed, as Elder Brother closed the door gently behind her.

Sandor was sat in bed, looking just as shocked as she was.

..............

 

He continued gaping as she moved further into the room. 

As she moved past the bureau, she noticed the picture of them together and smiled.

"Little bird..." He smiled as the shock wore off.

She sat down in the big chair by his bed, unsure of where to start.

"I'm glad you've made progress and feel more able to cope with everything. You deserve peace". She started.

He nodded, shifting slightly in bed.

She lost the thread of her thoughts as she looked at him, rendering the room silent again.

His grey eyes searched her face, his long hair was hanging all over his face, he brushed it to one side . "Are you really here?" He whispered. Sansa could sense a sad undertone to his question.  "It's not the first time I've wanted you to be here, I thought last night was a dream".

"Yes". She leaned over and pinched his leg through the sheets, he didn't flinch. "I'm sorry it's so late, or is it early?  I don't even know what time it is". She smiled.

"It doesn't matter. You're here". The way he looked at her sent shivers through her.

"I needed to come and see you..." She started.

"Fuck! Are you coming to tell me you're marrying that bearded twa...er, man? Has he got you pregnant?" His features were etched with pain, his fists balled up and were white with the pressure he was exerting on them.

She let him squirm for a moment. "No".

His relief was palpable, his fists unclenched. He jumped out of bed and flew over to her, wearing just pyjama bottoms. He sank down in front of her and bowed his head, his big frame virtually prostrate before her.

"Sansa Stark. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you, for the pain and loneliness I caused you because of my fucked up mind. I'm sorry for every time I made you doubt yourself, or feel that I rejected you because you are 'damaged'. The problems we had were because of what was going on in my head and how badly I fucked up in handling it, nothing more". He took her hand in his and held it to his lips.

She pulled his hand towards her and kissed the back of his hand. "I accept that, Sandor. Where do we go from here?"

He sat up on his heels in front of her. "That's completely up to you. I've done a pretty good job of fucking everything up." 

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"You." His answer was simple. "Forever. Or for as long as you'll have me. If you'll have me".

The tear ran down her face at the sight of the fierce man in front of her - the man who invoked such fear in others -  begging her. She had seen him do and say a lot of things but she had never heard the repentant tone in his voice, edged with a hint of frantic desperation. All trace of anger, bitterness and cruelty had disappeared.  She pulled him up towards her, his chest was pressed against her legs. Sansa held his head in her hands, his grey eyes were dimmed by a cloud of uncertainty, which dulled their lustre. She stroked the side of his face gently with her hand.

"I've been waiting for a long time to hear you say that". The clouds that had dimmed his eyes lifted with hope. "I've only ever loved you, even now. I've tried everything I can think of to get you out of my system and nothing has worked." She thought carefully. "Once Elder Brother says you can leave, come and find me and we can figure it out. I won't have you distracted from the final part of your treatment". She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

He grinned at her. "Will you need to let bearded...er, Grenn down gently?"

She smiled as she rose to her feet. "No. I did that before I went to work this morning. It was hard, he's a good man but he's not you". Sandor's face was beaming.

"I will find a way of making it up to you, Sansa." He pulled her towards him in a way she'd always found thrilling.

"You started to do that by coming here. You're not getting off scott free though". She smirked at him and he laughed. "I'd better let you get back to bed".

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to join me?" He wiggled an eyebrow at her hopefully. 

She smacked his chest lightly. "You wouldn't need to tempt me much but all in good time". 


	17. Sorry

It had been two weeks since Sansa left Sandor at the facility. Elder Brother phoned her to tell her that he would be leaving tomorrow morning.

Sansa was full of nervous energy. She cleaned the apartment top to bottom, baked until the display was overflowing and caught up on the orders. She was confident that Hot Pie was able to cope without her until after Sandor's release, she was a sack of nerves and couldn't concentrate on anything. Hot Pie promised to call her if he couldn't manage. 

For the first time in as many months, Sansa arranged a haircut and pamper session, maximising the use of her time off. She windowshopped and drank coffee that wasn't made by her own machine. It felt weird to be walking around in the day and not watching the world go by from her shop window.

She headed back home, unsure of how else to use her free time. Sansa shrugged off her coat and shoes, putting them away neatly. Gendry had left the dishes from breakfast by the sink, so she did those too. Casting a critical eye over the apartment, there was nothing else left for her to do.

After picking up the bag with her new makeup in, she headed to her room. Sansa took off her jewellery and placed it carefully in the tray on the dressing table. At that moment, she was gripped around the waist by some familiar strong arms. "Surprise!" He rasped into her ear.

She squealed as she turned around to face him, "you're here! How....?" 

He grinned. "I wanted to surprise you. Elder Brother played along and gave you the wrong date. Arya picked me up and let me in earlier".

Sansa pressed her mouth against his as she kissed him fiercely,  their seperation had taken its toll. Sandor responded in kind. She felt a familiar urge rise, Sandor's hands had strayed from her waist and were refamiliarising themselves with her body.

With a burst of effort, she pulled away and pushed him backwards onto her bed. His features took on a sad look until he realised. "Oh yeah? Bossy little bird".

Sansa smirked at him. "Yes. Is that a problem?" She began removing her top, closely followed by her bra.

Gratifyingly, he couldn't formulate a response, he stared in amazement. Sandor squirmed slightly on the bed, the evidence of his arousal was obvious.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to touch me?" Sansa demanded.

He growled and reached for her but she moved away, laughing. He rose to his full height and pulled her towards him, his mouth finding hers and his hands cupped her breasts. She used her hands to pull his shirt over his head. A deep noise emanated from his throat as her bare breasts squashed against his chest.

Sandor picked her up and placed her down on her bed, pausing to remove his trousers. Sansa took hers off too and then they were both naked. "Fuck me, Sansa. I've been dreaming about this for so long".

He moaned as she nibbled on his ear. "Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" She smiled. 

He roared in laughter and dug around in his bag for a condom. Sandor made an effort to take it slow. He thrust carefully a couple of times. "Fuck! I've missed you!" 

"Yeah me too! Switch with me and I'll show you how much". Sansa was impatient, she needed every inch of him right now. Sandor rolled onto his back and sat up. Sansa straddled him and lowered herself onto him, wrapping her legs around him. As she moved rhythmically on him, his big arms wrapped around her. Sansa bounced up and down, taking the full length of him deep into her, her eyes didn't leave his. His face contorted in pleasure.

Sandor pushed her on to her back again, taking control, her hands gripped the rails of the headboard. "Fuck me hard Sandor, I need you!" Sansa barely recognised the words she was saying, he brought them out of her.

He gave a throaty laugh as he thrust into her hard and fast, his mouth nuzzled her nipple as his other hand rolled the other one around. Sansa was lost in the pleasure he was bringing her. His hands left her breasts and gripped her hips as he pulled her down towards him with every thrust. She was on the brink of her peak when his pace increased in urgency. She moaned loudly as she orgasmed. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling. His own release happened not long after, he shouted in triumph.

He tumbled down next to her, they were both sweaty and laughing. "Don't get dressed yet, I need more". Sandor husked into her ear. She shivered.

"I didn't mean to do that now. We do need to sort things out between us, I probably should have led with that...." she started. He looked at her quizzically. "If this is going to work, we need to talk. You can't bottle things up and run away when things get tough, it doesn't work."

"You won't hear me complain! I've already made arrangements to see Elder Brother once a month, or more if I need him. I will be more open with you, I promise".

"Good. That's what we need". Sansa nodded approvingly, her hand trailed over his chest. "Be aware, I've had one offer of breaking your legs if you hurt me again. I don't want to resort to that but it's something to be aware of". She smiled at him archly.

"Ha, that bastard, Bronn." He laughed. "He could try...not that he'll need to though. I need you and I'll never hurt you again". He kissed her forehead. A smile stretched over her face as she closed her eyes.

"We need somewhere to live". Sandor brought up the subject carefully. 

"We? What were you thinking?" Sansa didn't want to influence him unduly.

"All the Lannister staff got a severance payment from the Lannisters after the estate was settled, it came through about a year ago." He started.

"Oh yes, Bronn mentioned something about that". 

"I worked for them for longer than anyone. Mine is bigger than anyone else's". 

 

"I can vouch that it most definitely is." Sansa smirked at him lustily.

"Calm down she-wolf, I'll have you again soon enough. This is serious. Concentrate". He scolded half heartedly whilst grinning,  obviously inflamed by her bawdy assertion. "There's a house by Bronn for sale, did you want to come and see it with me?"

"The houses by Bronn were all huge when I passed by them. Would you need somewhere so large?" Sansa wondered. "How many bedrooms does Bronn have? 4?" 

"6, with the possibility to convert the attic. This house is the same". 

"Wow, that's a lot. 5 extra bedrooms feels excessive. Not that I'll tell you how to spend your money". Sansa framed her response carefully.

"We could have your family to stay, or friends. Eventuwlly, we could think abour children, maybe? I know we didn't talk about it before but it's true. You're the only one I would want that with...." He trailed off uncertainly. "Elder Brother said I need to earn your trust. It's just I wasted so much time we could have had together, who knows where we could have been now". His eyes were mournful. 

Her fingers continued their movement on his chest "You want us to live together again and have children eventually?"

He nodded.

Her fingers stilled. "That's what I wanted before. I will come and look around the house with you but I can't promise any more at the moment. You need to show me how sorry you are".

Sandor's smiled as he shifted his poistion in the bed, Sansa was left convinced of his contrition. 

 

.............

 

Sansa awoke in the early hours, deperate for a drink. The dull ache in her chest had gone, her head was nestled in the crook of Sandor's arm. Gently, she got up without waking him and put a dressing gown on. She turned back towards the bed and looked at his sleeping form, every bit as impressive as the last time they'd been in bed together.

As she slipped out and walked towards the kitchen, she rubbed her eyes. The last few hours had been an odd mix of peace talks, negotiation and love in. Sansa grasped the glass by the sink and filled it with water.

"You alright there sis? You're walking funny". The voice originated behind her.

"Gods Arya! You need to stop that! How do you even do that?" Sansa was too tired to scold properly.

"That is next level sex hair, you look like you've been at an orgy! Or at the mercy of a Hound". Arya's eyes glinted with mischief.

"You think I'm walking funny? You should wait to see him, if he can walk at all. No-one can say I don't give as good as I get, or more". Sansa mouth twitched as she took a long sip of the cool water.

Arya gaped at her sister before bursting out laughing. "So, I guess you found him in your room. I wanted to tell you but he swore me to secrecy".

"That's ok. Thanks for being in on the surprise". Sansa smiled.

"I haven't seen that smile on your face for a long time, that tells me I did the right thing. What's happening?  Are you both good?" 

"We're getting there, trying to make sense of everything". Sansa drank again.

"Well, if he runs out on you again then he'll have me to answer to." Arya's face hardened.

Sansa laughed. "I'm sure he'd quake at the thought of a Braavosi librarian's assistant being out for his blood. But thank you, I appreciate the sentiment. For what it's worth, I know we'll be fine".

Arya snorted. "Librarian's assistant? Ha, good one!" She slapped her leg and dissolved in a fit of laughter. "I need to tell Jaqen he's a librarian!" The tears rolled from her eyes. "That's what you think I do?" A hand flew to her side, "ow! That hurts. Robb and Jon say you aren't funny, what do they know?!" She hooted a few more times before her mirth subsided. "I've missed this Sansa, where did you hide this version of you all this time?"

Sansa shrugged. "Would it be cheesy to say that I wasn't the same without him?"

Arya thought. "Maybe. But it's true. You were getting there though. It's just good to have you back. I'm serious, I will do bad things to him if he hurts you again".

A hand clamped down on Sansa's shoulder. "That won't be necessary Arya". His rough stubble grazed the back of her neck as he kissed it gently. "There'll be no need to beat me with a book, or stab me with needles..."

"I'm not a librarian or a fucking seamstress!" Arya roared indignantly.

Sansa could hear the gravelly laugh rumble from his chest behind her. "I know who Jaqen is, I'm just messing with ya." He laughed. "I was stupid enough to cut Sansa loose once, I'll be fucked if I make the same mistake again. I'm never letting Sansa go, she's mine". 

"Who's Jaqen?" Sansa asked Sandor.

"I'll tell you later." His eyes smouldered down at her. "Now my lady, your presence is required in the bedroom. There's a thousand things I need to do to you before I can let you leave the bed again". With that, he swept her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her back towards the bedroom as she giggled.

Arya shouted after them. "Overshare much? Don't mind me, I just live here too! God, Gendry is so lucky he's working tonight." Sansa laughed. Arya continued as they moved further away,. "Move in Sansa, I said. I'm worried about you, I'll keep an eye on you, I said. The giant sex fiend was not part of the deal!"

Sandor stopped at the bedroom door and turned towards Arya. "Girl! It's rude to call your own sister a giant sex fiend. But aye, you're not wrong about her". 

Sansa dissolved into convulsive laughter into his back as for once, her quick witted little sister was stunned into a complete and lasting silence.


	18. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who persevered after *those* chapters!

Time passed quickly following Sandor's return. 

Sansa went with him to look around the house near Bronn and fell in love with it instantly. The rooms were airy and spacious. Her eyes had lit up at the kitchen, it was huge. Classic cream Shaker cupboards lined the walls, punctuated only by a shiny black range cooker. The worktops were solid walnut and the island in the middle of the room allowed plenty more space for her to bake on, plus enough room for a large table and chairs. She tried really hard not to influence his decision too much but she could see the sideways looks he was giving her. Then it dawned on her -  he'd left the kitchen for last on purpose. 

Sansa agreed to trial living together. Deep in her heart, she knew it was his ability to stay and communicate with her that had been the issue, not the physical sharing of living space.

Sandor's offer was accepted straight away. "May I carry my lady over the threshold?" He asked gallantly.

She giggled but stopped abrubtly when she saw his expectant face. "But of course". She dipped a mock curtsey.

He swept her up and entered the new house, nudging the door shut with his foot. They stood admiring the vast hallway of the new house for a few moments.

"Are you going to put me down?" Sansa smiled, still tucked into his arms.

"Not yet. Wanna christen the new house?" His eyebrow twitched suggestively. 

"Yes!" Sansa giggled. He bounded off up the stairs but they didn't make it all of the way.

............

The bell tinkled over the Bakehouse door. Sansa looked up from cleaning the counter and smiled. "Grenn! What are you doing here?" 

He held a hand up to his heart, "Owch! I can leave if you want?"

She threw the cloth at him. "Sit down!" He slid in to one of the tall chairs lined up at the counter. Sansa poured him a cup of coffee.

"I just came by to see how things are going? I don't want things to be awkward if our paths cross". He started uncertainly.

"I don't think things are awkward, are they?" She had a questioning tone in her voice.

He shook his head. "No. Our time together was what it was. It's just one of those things".

She smiled. "I think the same. Are you seeing anyone?"

Grenn smiled coyly. "There may be a lady on the scene. She's Lorathi and I met her at work".

Sansa's face stetched into a wide grin. "That's great! I'm so pleased for you."

"So how are you and him". 

"We're great. We moved in together a few weeks ago, we're just taking it slow and making sure the issues we had don't reappear. It's like we were never apart but he's different. Better different". She added hastily.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear it. You deserve to be happy". Grenn's smile disappeared. "Sansa? You aren't looking too good, sit down". He ushered her into his seat. "What's up?"

"I keep going hot and cold. Hot Pie was off with a virus last week, it's how his started". She fanned herself with a menu.

"You need to go home. Let me lock up quickly and I'll drop you off". Grenn bounded off and turned all the appliances off, grabbed Sansa's bag and locked the door. He helped her into his car and sped off towards the address she gave him.

.........

As she opened her eyes, she saw two faces standing over her. "Sandor? Grenn? When did we all get into Grenn's car?" She moved to sit up. The two men laughed in relief. She looked confused. "What happened?"

"I came by the shop and you were looking ill. I locked up at the shop and was giving you a lift home but you passed out. I brought you back anyway and luckily Sandor was home. He carried you up the stairs and put you in bed". Grenn explained.

"How long have I been out for?" Sansa's confusion hadn't cleared.

"Only five minutes, Little Bird. I'm going to call the doctor". Worry lined Sandor's face.

"Now you're home and in safe hands, I'll give you some space." Sansa sat up as Grenn gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Feel better".

"Thanks Grenn. I appreciate it. It was good to see you". Sansa said weakly.

Grenn moved away and he passed by Sandor. The two men stood squarely against each other, as they had all of those many months ago. Sandor stuck his hand out."I really appreciate you looking out for her. You're a good man Grenn".

Grenn shook the proffered hand. "It was nothing. You're a lucky man, Sandor. Look after her". 

Sandor smiled. "Always".

Grenn moved away and out of the door, Sansa heard his car start on the drive.

"Right. Do you know the number for the doctor?" Sandor's hand stroked her face gently while the other clutched his phone. 

"I'm not sure there's much they'd be able to do. The pregnancy test told me everything I needed to know". 

"What? You're...." He gaped.

"Pregnant, yes. It turns out we christened the house a bit too thoroughly. I took a test a few hours ago." They had got carried away on their romp on the stairs, neither had got any protection but in the heat of the moment, it hadn't stopped them.

He was silent and stared at her blankly, he didn't move a muscle.

"Please say something, Sandor. Anything".

His mouth opened and closed a few times before any words came out. "I love you. And I'll love this baby more than anything." A few tears found their way down his face.

"Can we do this? We haven't been back together very long, we've got a new house and our own businesses. That's a lot of balls in the air". Sansa was worried about him.

"Add a wedding in there too, preferably as soon as possible. The sooner you are Sansa Clegane, the better. I was going to ask you anyway but I was waiting for the right time..."

She squealed in surprise and kissed him soundly. "A new house, a wedding, two businesses and a baby? There can't be much left to add to that".

Sandor's face was the picture of happiness. "Yeah! Is now a good time to mention I want to get a dog or two? Compared to what we've been through together, everything else is a piece of cake".


End file.
